Bloody Love
by Rini-sama
Summary: Ch.1614 up!Tomoyo geos out one night bitter spiteful..and drunk?What happens when a mysterious man who wanted to kill her ends up taking care of her?And what wierd place is her capture holding her in?A ExT ficcie with some magic and a little lemon.
1. Can you take away this pain or Meeting u...

Ch.1: Can you take away this pain?...

* * *

A/N: Ohayo minna!This is a special ficcie especially for Rory-chan!My 5th CCS TxE ficcie  
Toei: Why don't you stop wasting time?  
A/N: Quiet you...and I didn't find putting a plugged in toaster in my bathwater amusing.  
Toei: It wasn't meant to be...mummers Gotta be less suspecious...  
Dark Cloud: Just get to the story Onna!  
A/N: Hai Dark-sama! Salute

* * *

...Bastards.

Evil cruel hating _bastards_...

That's how Daidouji Tomoyo saw the world that day. Hurt. Angry. Those were her feelings. Extreme Rage. They had gone to far and hurt her to much. "Sakura...Li...Mich...the _bastards_" She snarled walking angrilly down the desserted streets.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Oh yeah? Well you were a lousy kisser anyway! What? _Simpathy Relationship_? I got your damned _sympathy_!-Fine! That's just _**perfect**_! It's over than! Ja you lousy cheating bastard!" A loud noise rang throught out the mansion. She had slammed the phone down on the reciever.

Dead silence.

"Mistress?..." Came the voice. She quickly looked up and came face to face with Itsuki Raven. Her loyal maid. Her eyes softened. Sweet, wise, kind, loyal Raven...those were the words used to describe her but at the same time sassy, sneaky, devious, evil. Raven had her many sides...as did Tomoyo. "I was knocking for awhile and-" "_Knocking_?" How could she have missed it? Raven always knocked like the Mansion was on fire. "Hai knocking...you didn't answer so I came in" "What is it that you need?" "You had a phone call..." "Who was it?"

She knew by the serious tone in Raven's voice who it was...it was the one person she did not want to ever see..."It was Miss Sakura...she called about...her wedding...she wants you to attend." "I don't want to" "But _Mistress_- " "**No**!" Raven narrowed her eyes putting her hands on her hips. "Daidouji Tomoyo...you have been coped up in this stuffy old Mansion since you got to London _**2 years ago!**_ I refuse to allow you to shut the world out just because you were hurt _once_!...you are going to accept Sakura's invite and you **are** going to have a good time even if it _kills_ you!" She blinked. Raven only got this mad when she was serious. "F...fine I'll go...but I _won't _enjoy myself!" Raven smirked. "Whatever you say Mistress...the wedding is 3 weeks from now" And with that she turned and left.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"...I hope they get struck down by lightning..." She mused bitterlly before taking a swing of the Vodka bottle that dangled in her hand. She had immediatley left and went to the nearest bar determined to forget all her problems. She would have stayed thier if the bartender didn't have to go home. "Lucky bastard...he's got someone to go home _to_..." She took another swing tears rushing down her cheeks. She reached up and angrilly wiped them away.

Then she heard it...if she had been quieter she would have noticed it. The slight sound of shoes tapping on the hard pavement behind her. She closed her coat with her hand the fog getting thicker. The ripple of a Jacket. She hurried along. The slight chuckle. She speed up. Tapping of feet...more than one persons. She broke into a run dropping the vodka bottle shattering it into a million peices. She found herself trapped in an alley. Where were those good samaritans when you _needed_ them? She pressed her back to the alleywall.

"For a drunk you sure can _run_!"

She looked up just in time to see the glowing red eyes of the figure as he jumped down. "Gah!" She fell backwards and in a blink of an eye the figure was leaning over her on his hands and knees. He looked into her eyes all she could do was blink stunned. "W..who are you?" She asked finally finding her voice. He chuckled at it's faintness but did not answer. "What do you want?" She asked deciding to change her question. "_You_..." He replied in a husky whisper sending shivers up and down her spine.

"M...me?...why?" "It is destiny my dear" "Destiny...how?" He smirked. "Let me show you something" He grinned widely and she gasped when his fangs glinted in the faint moonlight. "Your...your...a vampire?" Her voice had dropped again. He nodded. "Yes" "Your going to kill me...aren't you?" "Yes" She stiffened. He came closer his face now inches away from hers. "Why are you afraid?...it's not like you have anything more to live for...your boyfriend cheated on you your bestfriend is marrying someone else...your lonely and _delusional_...your _**pathetic.**_" He was surprised when he heard a whimper.

She was starting to cry.

"I know...I _know_ that...you didn't have to rub it in my _face_!" She snapped in a shaky voice. He felt a slight ping in his chest. "Oh great _now_ your going to cry...woman are so pathetic" "_**Shut up**_!" She shouted pushing him. He feel back onto his knees now saddling her. She punched him in the chest over and over till she slowed down then finally stopped her head resting on his chest.She closed her eyes.

"I _know_ I'm pathetic...I_ know_ my life is worthless now...I _know_ I'm lonely...but...I can't help it...I tried so _hard_ to make them like me..._love_ me...and I failed miserablly...I ended up pushing them to someone else...I'm useless...destined to live my sorry life alone...I _**know**_ that...I always did...But...but..." She started to cry. That same painful ping hit him and he slowly found himself reaching up and hugging her. He stroked her hair rubbing her back soothinglly. "I...I didn't mean to make you _cry_...honest"

"...It's o.k...you were only telling the truth..." He sighed. "Yeah, but I could have just kept quiet..." He didn't understand why was he feeling so guilty. "Look...I can't just leave you...I'll have to bite you" She stiffened slightly. "I...I have an idea...why don't I turn you into a vampire?" "Like you?" "Yes" "I...I don't know..." She mumered. "Trust me...I can take all your pain away...make you forget...you want that don't you" She stayed quiet. "Listen it won't hurt I promise...are you listening?" He looked down at her.

She was sleeping peacefully. The alchohal had finally gotten to her. He sighed. The last thing she remembered was whispering.

_"Can you take away this pain...?"_

* * *

Authors note: O.k. that's it for Ch.1! Sorry if it was slightly confusing...I didn't have Bit- kuns help this time...(First solo Ficcie!) Anyways Ch.2 is coming soon! Send me your thoughts or idea for what I can write in my next chapters. I'm always willing to hear your ideas. NO FLAMES! I worked to hard to get dissed! Scowl! Send me your thoughts!  
Ja!  
Rini-sama 


	2. If this is a dreamplease wake me up!

Ch2.: If this is a dream then please wake me up...

Authors notes: Ohayo again! told ya that Ch.2 would be up soon! I'm alot more trustworthy than a certain someone CoughBit-kunCough o.o anyways! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

'Darkness...Cold...Hate...Pain...It felt so scary...but at the same time...inviting...is this how I was meant to see the world?...Is this what was meant for me?...was I born to have only these emotions?...no...no...it's wrong...it's not me...it never has been...at least that's what I  
think now...he-they...all of them proved me wrong...if only I had known it then!' 

--  
Crystal, Vampire Moon X

* * *

Regular Story(;; )

* * *

A low groan came from the covers.The person underneath moved slowly as if it hurt to just breath. "Oh kami-sama...that's the last time I drink vodka I _**swear**_..." Came the groggy mumble. The blankets were slowly pulled down by the same person. Raven bangs. Perfectly curved eyebrows. Long lashes. Violet eyes. Small nose. Lucious lips. She yawned. "Man my head hurts...and that stupid dream didn't help much either!" She rubbed her head slowly. "Man hangovers sure make you hungry!" She dragged herself out of the bed and went to her dresser. "Wha?Who in the hell moved my dresser?" She looked around.

It became clear...this was not her room this was not her mansion.

"Not my mansion..." She mummered backing up. She pushed her back against the pole of the bed. "Where am I? Where's my Mansion? Where's my maids? Where's Raven? Where's my Mom? Bodyguards? Where am I?" "**_Shut up_**!" The others voice had silenced her. "Damn it! Do you have to yell so _loud_? Can't you be pitiful a _bit_ quieter?-**gah**!" She had reached up and yanked him off the top of her bedpole. He came face to face with her. It was clear that she was pissed. "_**You**_! What did you do to me?" "Nothing yet-ow!" She had let him go suddenly backing away. She had remembered who no what he was.

"_Vampire_" She hissed almost more in disgust than in fear. He smirked. "Ofcorse what else would I be?" She backed up more until she fell backward onto the bed. Again in the blink of an eye he was over her staring into her eyes. "W...What are you doing?" She asked. "Trying to see your soul..." She blinks. "Wha?"

"Ohayo" Came another voice it was female. She looked over to see a dark haired female she grinned at Tomoyo. "Am I interrupting anything?" Tomoyo and the boy looked at her then to each other seeing thier position they both jumped up. The female giggled. She was wearing a tight black dress that reminded Tomoyo of a movie she saw. 'Addams Family'. She smiled at Tomoyo again. "Hello mortal" She said in a syrupy voice. "H..Hello" She said back. The girl eyed her closely making Tomoyo very uncomfortable. "Ano..." She smiled again. "She's just _perfect_ Eriol-sama!"

_**Sama!**_ Did she just call him her master? This was too much for Tomoyo to grasp so she just sat there startled. "Why ofcorse she is...we both know what good taste I have." He grinned. The girl giggled again before coming closer to Tomoyo she stroked her cheek. "She looks just like a _doll_! Wow she so pretty!" She awed playing with strands of Tomoyo's hair. She smelled Tomoyo. "Oh!She smells like Violets and vanilla!" She chimed before smiling. "She will make a great addition to our cult!" Eriol sighed. "I'm not so sure if that's a good idea now Nakuru." She looked at him. "Why on earth not?"

"_Master_ Clow might not be to happy about it." He deadpanned.

"But he's your **dad**! He won't mind!"

"I don't know..."

"Just ask him!"

"Fine..." He shrugged, the subject seemingly boring him.

Tomoyo blinked she had no idea what they were talking about. "I gotta go check on Spinel...be back later!" And with that Nakuru dissapeared. Tomoyo gasped in shock Eriol turned to her he had forgotten that she was there. He smiled. "Are you hungry?" "_No_." She said coldly. "Thirsty?" He asked a smirk playing on his face. "**No**!" She hissed knowing what he was getting at. "Fine...you'll have to stay in here" "What? You can't keep me here!That's _kidnapping_!" "If I would have bit you in the alley it would have been _murder_...which would you have prefered?"

She became silent. He did sort of have a point. "Now like I said stay here I have buisness to attend to" He turned to leave when he heard it again. The same whimper from last night. He turned and looked at her, she washugging her legs to her cheast and laying her head on her knees. He sighed deeply. "What is it _now_?" "**Nothing**!" She spat her face still buried in her knees. "_**Fine**_!" He shrugged and walked out. Tomoyo layed on her side staring at the wall. There were cobwebs everywhere, bat's hung from the ceiling there was no window and everything seemed to be cast in shadows. She shuddered at the coldness she felt.

"If this is a dream..._please_ wake me up...someone..._anyone_...wake me up..." She whispered to the darkness hugging her self while curling into a ball.

"_**Please**_..." She whispered.

Nakuru leaned her back against the door she heard Tomoyo crying inside. She frowned. "Master...maybe I was wrong..."

"Maybe...but it's too late to let her go now." He said flatly.

"Do you think she'll cope?"

"She'll have to...if she wants to live" He responded.

Nakuru only nodded looking at the floor.

_'I hope your right master...for both your sakes...'_

* * *

Authors notes: Yeah yeah I know a promised that it would have some history about these vampires but I totally fell of track so sue me(no really don't oo)And besides I'm not very good at solo work I usually have Bit-kun spying over my shoulder of Neo-chan barking out orders or in her words 'helpful hints'. Anyways Ch.3 will be out soon and I promise that it will have history about my vamps yadda yadda send me your thoughts. Anyways. 

_Have an annoyinglly good day!_

-- _**Rini-sama**_


	3. A new friend! And learning Eriol's histo...

Ch3: A new Friend and Learning Eriol's history!  
A/N: Ohayo again! Thank you all sooo much for sending me your thoughts! I would especially  
like to thank BigCatLover, ChibiMenace, and Iknowyoulovemeh for your ideas and as you'll read I added them --.  
Anyways sorry for the delay hope you like it!  
Toei: Please hate it...give her something to cry about...please  
A/N:...tapes his mouth closed enough outta you Toei!

* * *

Tomoyo awoke to the slight touch of someone tiny. She opened her eyes and came face to face with a small black hair boy, his shining pale blue eyes peirced into her violet eyes. She smiled slightly. "Uh...Hello?" "Ohayo" He said smiling slightly at her she saw his small fangs and winced.'How could they do this to someone so young?' She thought saddly. The boy climbed onto the bed and sat on her lap saddling her. He looked deep into her eyes and tilted his head causing his midnight bangs to fall into his eyes he didn't seem to mind and continued to stare at her.

"Ano..I..I...I'm Tomoyo who are you?"

"I'm Spinel" He said not once losing eye contact. She suddenly became nervous.

"Um...what is it?"

"I'm trying to find something"

"...you want me to help you?"

"Sure"

"What are you looking for?"

"Your soul" He responded still looking into her eyes.

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I'm looking for your soul..Master said all humans have one and that it shows in thier eyes."

She blinked again. "Seriouslly?"

He nodded. "According to Master and all of our books all Humans are born with a soul but the undead don't have one seeing as where no longer living...our soul was taken and is kept in Demon lake where all lost souls go that's where mines is"

She frowned. "How could they do this to a child?"

This time he frowned. "I'm 10356 years old...I'm almost a big kid!"

Her eyes went wide. "10356?...um..that old?" She said lowering her voice.

He nodded practically beaming with pride. "Yeah and next month is my 10357th birthday!" He smiled broadly.

"Um...were you born a vampire?"

"Hai I was."

"How is that possible I thought you had to be turned?"

"Well that's true to but...a long time ago Clow ,our current master, was human...he was 17 when he was first turned...he was part of a tribe of vampires...but saddly slayers found them out...he had a girl he loved very much, Mia, but she was mortal. ..he decided to tell her what he was and let her decide if she still liked him...So after he told her she was shocked and told him to give her a while to think about it...a week later she came to where the remaining vampires where hiding and found him...he was weak and close to dying. He had stopped himself from eating thinking it wrong to kill others...so she did the most noble and probally stupid thing...she cut her arm and fed it to him. He tried his hardest to hold his hunger but she put her neck to his mouth and told him to bit her.

"He asked her if she trusted him enough to let him and she said 'I love you enough to sacrafice myself to save you' He was deeply touched by her words and silently promised to pay her back for her deed.They ended up having...intercorse and He bit her but didn't have the heart to finish her off...so he ended up doing the thing he didn't ever want to do...he ended up turning her into what he was a vampire. He felt so sorry and bad about what he did that he left her and the tribe...he felt he had wronged her and himself by bitting her. She looked for him for years until one day she ended up in a town where slaying vampires was a past time and she just happened to be the next victim...in this town they needed to sacrafice a vampire in order to please the gods.

"Mia found herself laying on a bed made of pure gold sakura blossoms were spread out around her and she was wearing a cerimonial dress...pure white satin gown. She was tied down so she wouldn't be able to escape. She struggled for hours and finally gave up...she cried and prayed that Clow would find her and save her. She knew it was foolish to keep thinking he'd bust through the door and save her. Soon the 5 members who was to do the ritual arrived and stood around her there hoods hiding thier faces. The leaders robe was white while the others were black. He stood on the side of the bed and was handed a huge golden sword with all sorts of rubbies inbedded in them he held the sword high...and cut her binds she looked at him and he removed his hood revealing Clow she hugged him happily but the others were not happy thier leader was a Vampire!

"Not only that but had saved thier sacrafice! They wanted revenge and silently vowed to kill thier 'leader' and his bride...he later found out that Mia was with child...his child. He was very happy he was going to be a father!..but a few days before she was to have the baby the others attacked they thought it wrong to kill a pregnant woman whiether she was a vampire or not so they tried to kill Clow..they attacked him and for awhile he had the advantage but they ganged up on him one of them moved in for the kill with the golden sword Clow closed his eyes waiting to be killed...but when he instead felt a light weight on him and heard gasping he opened his eyes and was horrified...Mia had jumped infront of him sacraficing herself again. She fell lightly into his arms she smiled weakly at him. He frowned calling her a moron for doing that but she just kept smiling sweetly and kindlly at him.

"She reached up and gently touched his face shushing him she smiled again and said 'Promise me to take care of our child' and he nodded solmnlly she also told him not to let this change his thoughts about keeping humans off the menu...but as you know he didn't keep to that one...He kept complaining about how she shouldn't be talking in her condition but she silenced him with a kiss...She hugged him and whispered 'Wasurenatia...Kimi wo ashiteru' And with that she died...he was furious sad and confused...he slaughtered the people there and went about trying to find a way to bring her back...he found a spell but all it did was get his child out...he also found out that it made it possible to allow vampires to have babys like them and allow them to grow until they came of age when they'd stay one size forever...but he hadn't brought back his love...he formed a new tribe and with his magical power he gave them all the ability of birth...but to this day he keeps the body of his love and continues to search for a way to bring her back..."

Tomoyo stiffled a sniffle and looked down at her lap trying to hold back the tears. Spinel frowned and tipped her chin up. "Why are you crying Tomoyo?" She smiled slightly. "It's just...that it's so sad...yet sweet...that even after all those centries he still carrys a torch for her...I wonder what it's like"

"What what's like?"

"...to have someone love you with all thier being..."

Spinel cupped her face with his small hands and smiled at her. "You'll know one day... everyone was meant for someone...and your no acception" She smiled at him and hugged him.

"Arigato Spinel-kun" She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed he looked back up into her eyes and his smile broadened. "What? What is it Spinel?"

"Oh nothing.." He said climbing off the bed he turned around and kissed her on the cheek. "Just found your soul is all" He smiled and walked out.

Tomoyo sat there stunned but a small smile spread across her face. "What a little romeo" She whispered before getting out of bed to get dressed. Nakuru had told her that they were going to have a full day ahead of them. She sighed slightly and looked through the close Nakuru had left for her.

"...Oh dear Kami..." She mummered seeing the outfits.

* * *

A/N: Lol o.k. so that's it for Chapter 3. Gomenasai if it was confusing. Hai in my story the guardians are human...er...sort of I mean they are vamps... coughs uh right anyways! Thanks again to those who e-mailed me -- and I will have ch.4 up soon! Next chapter will have alot more action and TxE hints so..till then! Have an annoyinglly good day  
Ja! 

-- holds a squirming tied and gagged Toei --


	4. Welcome to Vampire Cityaka Nakuru and To...

Ch.4  
Title: Welcome to Vampire city!(a.k.a Tomoyo and Nakuru's night out)

* * *

A/N: Ohayo minna-san! I know I know it took me forever to finish this whimper Forgive me!  
Toei: Bishounen appears from out of nowhere Iie you don't deserve to be forgiven...death penalty for you!  
Rini-sama? Toei-chan! I created you! How dare you say such things...your supposed to be my muse?  
Rage: Bishounen appear sarcastic voice And we all know how 'obediant' Muse's are...  
Rini-sama: pout I thought you all loved me?...whimperwhimper  
Both: sigh...gomen na Rini...- sama...cringes  
Rini-sama: Yahness! snoogles both I feel so loved now!  
Toei: grumble lousy authoress...stupid story...bad plot...ITAI! rubs headWhat you do that for?  
Rini-sama: hides mallet innocent face Nani?  
Rage: ...not dumb enough to anger Rini...twice in one day that is  
Toei: sweatdrop the 'Dumb Blond' act...Read the pathetic story minna-san ITAI! rubs sore head again

* * *

Tomoyo picked up another 'So-short-it-could-be- considered-a-fancy-rag' outfit and cringed. "Tight is sooo not my thing" She sighed and rummaged through the closet yet again. "Hmm...this looks nice enough" She went into the bathroom and washed after changing into her selected outfit she looked in the mirror checking how she looked. She had a black shirt which sleeves came tightly down to her wrists before flaring out around her hands leaving the tips of her fingers visible, the words 'Tenshi no Shi' in white letters downed the front of her shirt, she wore dark blue flare jeans and black boots.

"Wow..nice" She smiled to herself and sat infront of the vanity deciding to put her hair up in a high ponytail leaving a few strands to play on her face. She checked herself again and smiled before hearing a knock on the door. "Come in!" She shouted putting the hair supplys away. She heard the door creak open a bit before it was closed she turned slightly to see who her visitor was and smiled as she spotted Spinel standing by the door shyly. His black head bobbed up when he heard her turn, his Sky Blue eyes shone slightly, full of child like life as he stood. "What is it Spinel?"

He looked at his feet he hadn't seen anyother female besides Nakuru and the fact that Tomoyo was extremelly pretty and that her smile didn't make him suspicious made him blush. "Ano...Nakuru-chan said to be ready in a few minutes so you both can shop" Tomoyo blinked at him. He had been so active earlier when he sat on her stomach and now he was acting so shy. "Dajoubi ka Spinel?" "Dajoubi Tomoyo-san" Spinel said before he looked back up at her she noticed that his eyes were lighter than a few seconds before it was now Ice blue as it had been when he came early in the morning and told her of his culture.

He smiled slightly at her his eyes reflecting that of a wise elder. Tomoyo thought she saw a bit of sadness and hatred hidden in them and she wondered what happened to the child like light that was once in them. "Are you ready now Tomoyo-san?" He asked his voice sounding slightly more mature than before.She nodded. "Good..would you be so kind as to follow me downstairs?" "...Hai" She stood and allowed him to lead her down the long dark halls.

* * *

Hall's of Reed Manor

* * *

She shuddered at the coldness she felt she could smell blood and fungi and also the sufficating smell of death and rotten bodys. She shuddered inwardly she was too preaccupied with the way the hall smelled and felt that she almost didn't notice when her chibi 'tour guide' stopped infront of two huge metal doors. He turned to her. "Wait here please while I see if Nakuru is done talking to Eriol-sama" Tomoyo nodded and he dissapeared inside leaving her in the creepy hall.

After what seemed like forever she heard the door open and Nakuru walked out behind her Tomoyo caught the sight of Eriol talking to Spinel and a few others that she couldn't identify. Nakuru smiled brightly flashing her fangs. "Shall we go then?" "Hai.." Tomoyo flinched when she smiled again and silently wished Nakuru would make her teeth look normal because it was unnerving seeing the sharp fangs glinting eerily at her. Nakuru grabbed Tomoyo's wrist and dragged her down the hall and outside. Once outside She gasped. "Oh. My. God!" She looked around more she had half expected the town to look deserted and scary but when she was instead greeted by a busy cheerful town she was at a loss for words.

* * *

Vampire City

* * *

Nakuru smirked. "Suteki da ne?" Tomoyo blinked having remembered who she was with she nodded sheepishly. "Hai it is" "Lets go!" Nakuru chimed pulling Tomoyo yet again. She pulled her toward a clothing store. "First stop! Clothes!" Nakuru said dragging-er pulling Tomoyo inside who reluctantly nodded in agreement and allowed herself to be led around the shop. Nakuru stopped infront of a rack on clothes and pulled out a dress she hid it from Tomoyo and grinned. "I don't like that look what are you hiding?" "Nothing" "Nakuru..." "You worry too much!" She said waving off Tomoyo's caution before pulling her to a dressing room and pushing her in. "Change!"

Nakuru said putting the dress in Tomoyo's hands and closing the curtain. Tomoyo took one look at the dress and screamed blushing ten shades of red. "NAKURU!" Nakuru only grinned and went about looking for more outfits. Tomoyo changed into the outfit and blinked at her reflection. "Oh...my...god.." She turned and looked down she was wearing an off the shoulder pale lavender dress that clung possesivelly to her top and flowed down from her waist to just above her knees. it came with a choker with a light purple stone on it. She Blinked again. She looked like a fairy in this.

"Tomoyo? Are you ready?" "I have the dress on if that's what you mean.." "Oh goodie! Let me see you!" "Iie!" "Tomoyo!..Don't make me drag you out" Tomoyo huffed and came out folding her arms across her chest resembling a child that hadn't gotten her way. Nakuru squealed so loud that even people outside stopped to look in. Her eyes went sparkly. "You look so Kawaii!" She puured before scooping up Tomoyo's clothes and making her change back. "I'm gonna buy this asap!Hurry up then we can go buy jewelry and hair supplies and a whole lot of other things!" Tomoyo sweardropped and came out with her original clothes on.

She looked around but the happy go lucky Nakuru had already walked away. Tomoyo sighed and went about browsing through the clothes rack. She hummed slightly to herself. She looked over a slim black and red dress. It wasn't as flashy as the other outfits so it stuck out like a sore thumb...just like she would in this new place. She quietly walked to a counter away from Nakuru's view and bought the dress before slipping it into Nakuru's bag when she came back and hugged her. "Now to get Jewelry!" It went on like that for the rest of the night until They were both to tired to even think.

"YOu think we bought enough?" Tomoyo asked hauling a bunch of bags in her hands. "No!...But we can always try again tomorrow night " Tomoyo sweatdropped ut followed Nakuru to the Reed Manor. When she got there she was greeted by a very unhappy Eriol along with a worried Spinel with a couple of other vampires that stood beside and behind the angry boy.

_'Oh dear...'_

* * *

A/N: Yah! Done with Chappy 4!  
Toei: FInally!  
Bit-kun: It's not nice to admit someone's faults Toei-chan  
Toei: It's Kun!STOP CALLING ME CHAN!  
A/N: snickers Oh how I love when he gets mad  
Bit-kun: giggles Rini-sama has a wierd sense of humor ne?  
A/N: snoogles Bit-kun Sooo Kawaii -- 


	5. Meeting Clow aka So that's where he gets...

Ch.5: Meeting Clow...

* * *

A/N: Ohayo Minna-san! I know I know it took me ages to get this chapter up. sighs Gomen na I had so much to do! 

Toei: As usual making excuses!

A/N: -eyebrow twitch- Not an excuse. Explaining..

Rage: Sounds like an excuse to me..

A/N: -twitching- more It's not an excuse...

Toei&Rage: It's an excuse!

Miyahara: -thwacking them with her trusty smiley mallet- Be Quiet!

A/N: Miya-chan! Arigato --

Bit-kun: Miyahra-hime -heart eyes-

A/N: -sweatdrop- Bit-kun has a thing for Miya-chan...on to the story minna- san...

-Bit chases Miyahara whose chasing Bit and Rage with her Mallet (;p face is on mallet)while CNRini chases after them being chased by Dark Cloud who's holding his shredded wife beater-

A/N: sweatdrop.right

* * *

Last Chapter

* * *

Summary: Tomoyo changed into something more comfortable, Spinel came to get her for a night out with Nakuru. The girls spent the night shopping only to return to see an Angry Eriol, worried Spinel, and half the Vampire council.

* * *

On to the story

* * *

Eriol's P.O.V

* * *

_Where was she? Where could she have gone?_ My mind raced with questions. I had the fright of my life when I entered Tomoyo's quarters and found her gone! When I questioned Spinel about it he acted extremely nervous. I found myself pacing back and forth in my study worried out of my mind. She could have gotten lost, Or worse! One of the many rebel Vamps, who were against my fathers rulings; as was I; could have gotten her! I stopped realizing that I had not once thought of Nakuru's safety. I wonder why 'she' preoccupied almost every last one of my thoughts. That seductive human, that dainty mortal, that walking venus creation, that angel which had been given the even lovelier name Tomoyo.

I blinked. Could it be that over the short period of time she was here that I've grown.feelings for her? It would definitely explain a lot. Like why even now her image still overruns any other thoughts I may be having. It is official. I have a crush. On a mortal. On a human. But more importantly. I have a huge crush..On Daidouji Tomoyo. I am knocked out of this new thought went Spinel rushes in.

"IamsosososorryEriol-sama!NakuruandTomoyowentoutandIwassupposedtokeepitasecretbutI-" I hold my hand to his mouth.

"Matte.slow down and space your words." He sighs.

"I am so so so Sorry Eriol-sama! Nakuru and Tomoyo went out and I was supposed to keep it a secret but I can't!" I arched an eyebrow Spinel's never had problems before with keeping secrets.

"And why not?"

"Because!" He nearly screeches flailing his arms about. "They left hours ago and by now all the shops should be closed! I'm worried that something bad might have happened!"

I blinked his words seeking in. Nakuru and Tomoyo are missing. They could very much be in danger. More importantly.

MY TOMOYO IS MISSING!

I stand up instantly ignoring poor Spinel who is still talking to me. I run out of the room scared out of my wits. I didn't notice when I passed my office and the vamps I was conversing with earlier came out to follow me, Spinel running along with them. I reach the main hall and sigh. I sense Nakuru and the familiar purple aurora I've become so used to. I slow down to walk. I soon as I reach the door my anger rises. They got me worked up over nothing! I open the door seeing them approach. I get even madder as I notice that they've been shopping this whole time not even considering what they put me through. Against my will I glare at them. I can see Spinel looking nervously from me to the girls, as the council murmurs amongst themselves.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

Tomoyo gulped and allowed Nakuru to pass her. Nakuru wondered why Tomoyo looked so pale and why she stopped that is until she saw Eriol. "Kuso..." She murmured she quickly plastered on a smile. "Ohayo Eriol-sama!"

"Don't 'ohayo' me...where the hell have you been?"

"Shopping."

"Shopping? And why didn't you notify me?"

Nakuru winced visibly. "I err...didn't think you'd mind?"

"Didn't think I'd mind?...Your walking around without my permission when there's still rebel vamps around and not only that but your walking around with a mortal! Do you have any idea how much danger you -both- could have been in?"

"I-"

"It was my fault...I uh wanted to get out..it's cramped in this place...I wanted to at least see where I was being held...gomen na If I put Nakuru-san in danger..I didn't know" Tomoyo bowed low closing her eyes.

Both Eriol and Nakuru were stunned. Nakuru for her taking the blame and Eriol for her actually talking to him (without spazzing out that is) Eriol sighed. "Stand up.." She did as told. "You are both forgiven...just never do it again or next time you wont get off so easily got it?" They both nodded. "Hai Eriol-sama" They both said Eriol winced when Tomoyo said it. He waved them off and they both hurried inside Spinel followed after them. One of the vampires went up to Eriol.

"Why did you let them off so easy? Especially the mortal?" Eriol growled. "Do not question my actions unless you want to be dust do you understand?" The man nodded and backed away. Another young Vamp walked up to Eriol. "The king wishes to see you Prince Eriol" Eriol cringed. "Hai tell him I'll be right there" "Hai...also.." His eyebrow quirked when the boy hesitated. "Well what is it?" "He err...wants you to bring the mortal girl with you.." Eriol winced. He knew that his father would know soon and request her. He nodded stiffly. "Hai...tell him we'll be there in a few minutes." The messenger nodded and hurried off. Heaving a huge sigh Eriol walked back into the mansion and went to Tomoyo's room.

* * *

Tomoyo's Room Tomoyo's P.O.V

* * *

"Arigato!" Nakuru said for the umpteenth time bowing again and again. "Stop that you'll make me dizzy!" I joked making her stand. "Besides it was nothing I owed you for getting my mind off my troubles anyways" She smiled at me and for once it didn't creep me out.There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in?" Soon after Spinel poked his head in I could see that child like light that I love in his eyes as he entered he hugged me. "Arigato for lying for Nakuru-chan she can get into a lot of trouble sometimes" I giggled and messed his hair. "It was nothing! What were you looking so worried about when we got back?"

"I thought for sure Eriol-sama was going to loose it and kill you both!" I winced knowing good and well Eriol could, and probably would do that. "Nah! Hiirawagiza-kun doesn't seem that bad..I mean he let us off the hook. He hasn't killed me...yet" Spinel sighed. I picked him up and sat him on my lap. "Your Master doesn't seem half as bad then I originally thought...do you think he's so cruel?" He shook his little head his midnight locks jumping about. I couldn't help but smile. "See? He wouldn't do all those horrible things!" Spinel nodded agreeing with me I could have burst with happiness when I saw his little eyes sparkle and he hugged me tight. "Arigato Tomoyo-san" Nakuru mouthed a thank you from behind him and I smiled at her.

* * *

Eriol's P.O.V

* * *

I smiled as I heard Tomoyo talk. Did she really think that highly of me? I was glad Spinel didn't really see me as a monster the last I'd want is to be anything like my father. Thinking of it reminded me why I was here. Not to spy but to get Tomoyo ready. I knocked and smiled when I heard her sweet voice allow me entrance. She stood when I entered but I waved showing it wasn't necessary. "I just came to tell you my father wishes your presence in 5 minutes. Think you can be ready by then?" She nodded. "Good" I nodded to all of them and stopped at the door. "Oh and Tomoyo?" "H-hai?" "Next time you're going to lie...make sure you do a better job" I closed the door and grinned when I heard her gasp Nakuru slap her head and Spinel groan.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

Nakuru walked paniclly around Tomoyo. "Oh no..he knows...were doomed..." Tomoyo sighed. "I doubt it's that bad so what if Hiirawagiza knows-"

"Not him! Eriol-sama is the least of your worries! Clow-sama knows your here!"

"So?"

"So?...SO?He's gonna kill us that so!" Tomoyo winced.

"Serious?"

"Hai! Not only did Eriol-sama break the law but he went against his own father by not even trying to mention you..he had to find out through someone else! We are all doomed!"

"How do you know Hiirawagiza didn't tell him?"

"Why on earth would Eriol tell his father -anything-?" Tomoyo blinked seeming to think about this.

"I'm guessing Hiirawagiza-kun has abad relationship with his Otou-san ne?"

"Try no relationship! Eriol- sama hates his guts! He'd do anything to get away but no matter where he goes there Clow-sama is" (Bit-kun: Bad Grammar! runs around screaming A/N: Ano...blinks) Tomoyo sighed. "I'm doomed.." She murmured dropping onto her bed. Nakuru sighed and followed her example. Spinel sat indian style on Tomoyo's stomach watching her. "You'd best get ready Tomoyo-san Clow-sama hates to wait and he'll likely be even madder if you come late..." Tomoyo groaned and sat up. "Fine fine" Spinel rolled from his spot on her stomach and fell at her side on the bed when she shifted.

He looked up and watched Tomoyo as she went through her closet. He blinked when she groaned at the dress Nakuru held out with a wicked grin on his face. _'I know that grin...poor Tomoyo-san...'_ He sighed deeply at the same time Tomoyo did. She yanks the dress and walks into the bathroom mumbling incoherent words to Nakuru earning a 'raspberry' from her and a small chuckle from Spinel.

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

Tomoyo emerged from the bathroom and both Spinel and Nakuru gasped. She was like a walking dream. The Pale red dress clung to her top to her hips and loosened up down to her feet. She wore sandal strapped black shoes her make up matched her sudden 'Dark' mood. She wore black lipstick and added makeup to make her slightly paler. She wore black eye shadow lightly added to her eyelids. The dress was sleeveless she wore a black band on her arm and a loosened version on her left wrist. She looked seductive yet sweet. She smiled slightly. "What do you think?" They were both speechless. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" She shouted the door creaked open.

* * *

Eriol's P.O.V

* * *

I opened the door with thoughts of what my father might have in store for Tomoyo...those thoughts are instantly erased as I see her. She was a vampric dream. She seemed different yet still the same. I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Her eyes had a odd glint to it. She quirked her eyebrow at me. "Don't tell me you're going to go all statue like on me too!" I blinked and noticed Nakuru and Spinel rooted to there spot still staring at Tomoyo. I couldn't say I blamed them. She must have baffled them.

She was purely a work of art. She gave me a 'well?' look which meant she wanted me to tell her what I thought. Problem with that was simple...I couldn't seem to find my voice. Doing the only thing that came to mind I simply nodded at her. "Err...um...nice..." She blinked then burst into a fit of laughter shocking me. "Err...ano...what's so funny?" She smiled at me. "You are! You sounded so funny and your look was priceless!" She giggled more. "Shall we go?" I asked glad we had changed the subject. She nodded once. "Hai! Let's move out!"

* * *

Someone's P.O.V

* * *

I growled deeply as I found that yet again my attempts where futile. Angrily I knock everything off my desk and into a nice pile on the floor. I needed to burn off this anger so I walked quickly into the shadows smiling feeling content with the cries of pain and agony. I walk to a small cell and pull out my next victim. "Please don't eat me!" He cries and I smirk. "Begging only makes it better" I coo before snapping his neck and drinking from it, his bone sticking out like a straw.

Suddenly I sense a presence it appears so quickly that I nearly drop my snack at how close it had gotten without me feeling it. I smile when I realize who it is. That familiar blue aurora I was surprised to sense a faint purple aurora was with him. I nearly dropped my snack again when I realized what this aurora felt like. I quickly looked to the glass coffin in the middle of the room and sigh. She was still there. It must have been the guest I heard so much about. I smile again this should be fun.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

He dropped the dry corpse with a sickening thud. And licked his lips. He then walked to the door turning once to look at the figure in the frosty glass coffin. Sighing slightly he then proceeded to walk downstairs.

Eriol walked up to the door and only stopped when he noticed that his partner wasn't there. "You o.k.?" "Hai.." She squeaked her voice barley above a whisper. Eriol smirked. "Your scared ne?" "Iie!" She said raising her voice to a normal tone. He smiled slightly. "Ready?" "As I'll ever be" She murmured. He nodded and opened the door swiftly and harshly. His humored expression replaced with an angry one. "Clow!" He bellowed upon reaching the middle of the room. And immediately a figure appeared out of the shadows. Tomoyo blinked.

He looked like an older version of Eriol!

His hair reached down to the back of his knees tied neatly into a ponytail at the back of his head, His azure eyes shielded by glasses as where Eriol's, He wore a dark robe with a blood red moon and sun design on it. But For some reason he reminded her of Fujikata Sakura's dad, maybe it was because he had almost the same facial features and kind smile. "Ohayo my cute little son" He grinned. Eriol scowled. "Don't you 'cute little son' me! Why did you call for us?" He pouted. "AWww.didn't you miss me my cute little son?" "No!" "I missed you though" He pouted again. Eriol glared "So?" "Mou you're so mean!" He whimpered.

Eriol glared at him. "But it's o.k. 'cuz you're a cutie so you get away with it!" He chirped smiling broadly. Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle, earning the attention of both males. Eriol sent a glare her way while Clow gaped. He blinked taking in her every curve, He looked at her crown of lavender hair, and then his dark Azure eyes meet her confused athemist ones. He walked over to her taking her hands in his examining every petite finger. He then looked back up into her eyes which were as wide as saucers. He felt Eriol's aurora flare up it did not go unnoticed. Clow smirked and kissed Tomoyo's hand. "My cute little son forgot to tell me we had a visitor. I am Clow and you are?" "T-Tomoyo" She murmured he smiled. "Nice to meet you Tomoyo"

He bent to kiss her hand again only to be turned around by a very angry Eriol. "Just what in the hell are you getting at?" Clow's face kept that calm look. "Why I was just introducing myself since you were so rude that you forgot too" Eriol scowled. "Don't turn this around on me! You're the one who's slobbering all over Tomoyo-san!" Clow grinned. "Do I detect jealousy?" Eriol's face burned Red. "No! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" He shouted. Clow's grin grew wider as he whispered. "Then you won't mind if she becomes your Okaa-san?" Eriol's face flashed red with anger he tightened his grip on Clow's robes. "Listen here 'Otou-san' If you lay one finger on her I swear to everything inside me that I will stake you myself! Got it?" Clow frowned.

"Mou! Your so hurtful!...Here I am happy to see my beloved cute little son and when you finally decide to visit you threaten me!" Tomoyo blinked then frowned. "Eriol-san that's not very nice! Why would you threaten your father?" Eriol scowled at Clow but turned his attention to Tomoyo. "Don't let his innocent act fool you.." "Eriol-san I think it would be a good idea if you apologize to your tou-san" Eriol blinked. "Nani? Are you out of your mind!" "Onegai Hiirawagiza-san" Eriol flinched. He liked it better when she used his first name. He sighed deeply. "Gomen na.'Tou-san'" He made a sound like he was spiting. Tomoyo stifled her giggle. "Now please put him down" Eriol obeyed openly glaring at Clow. Clow stood beside Tomoyo smiling. "Arigato. And you are forgiven." "Good!" Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's hand and headed to the door and scowled when he heard.

"My _cute little_ son"

* * *

A/N: Wai! I'm done! Wow this chapter was long! looks to see the chase scene still going on sweatdrops Ano.later minna-san 

Goten: -pops in- Er.Rini-chan? Have you started on my fanfic yet?

A/N: Huh?..WAI! -Tackle, clings Goten- No Goten-ai not yet but soon!

Goten: -smiles- Kay arigato -

A/N: -heart eyes- Soo kawaii!

-All the muses stop running to look over-

Toei: -frowns- Just great.-he's- here..

Rage: Well.guess we know who she loves more..

Dark Cloud: -sighs-

Miyahara: -puts her mallet away- Goten is a cutie.

Bit-kun: -Whimpers- Demo.demo.what about me?

All Muses&Miyahra: -shrugs- You're out.

Toei: Nothings better than a little competition! looks at his weapons

Rage: Hmm..too bad no one warned Goten that a muse can be stronger than a super sayajin when he feels provoked!

Dark Cloud: -smirks- I'll join.

Miyahara: -shrugs- As long as I can use my mallet!

Bit-kun: But guys! That's not very nice!

A/N: --smothers Goten with affection --

Bit-kun: MY AFFECTION! -flaming red eyes- O.k..it's on Monkey boy! scowl

Goten: -sweatdrop- . Ano..Ja ne Minna-san.I suppose I'll be here still next time.

All Muses, Miyahara & even CNRini: plotting in background kekekekekeke!

Goten: -sweatdrop- Kami-sama.tuskete.

A/N: -Releases Goten to walk to the screen- Ohayo minna-san! I have a problem! I have an original anime but I need some one to read it and tell me if it's any good before I send it in! If you'd like to help e-mail me at Torylelola. Ja ne minna-san! glomps Goten

Goten: receives glares from muses sweatdrop ..


	6. Here we go again or'Please don't ask me ...

Ch.6: Here we go again or 'Please don't ask me that!'

* * *

A/N: Ohayo minna-san! Wai! 13 reviews! teary eyed You like me you really like me! 

Toei: Pft! There just being nice.

A/N: starry eyed You just sounded like Inuyasha-sama! --

Toei: sweatdrop .

Goten: pops head in nervously

A/N: Konbanwa Goten-ai! glomps

Goten: smiles but looks around Ano.is Bit-kun here?

A/N: No he took CNRini to the groomers why?

Goten: sighs No reason! hugs back What cha doin?

A/N: Finishing this chappy

Goten: Sugoi!

Bit-kun: appears from no where with a Mace growls Saiyajin...

Goten: Kami-sama why me? dashes off quickly followed by Bit-kun

A/N&Toei: sweatdrop ..

A/N: Ano.back to the topic! I'd like to give a shout out to my few but loyal reviewers!

**Shout outs:**

C.Drop: Wai! Arigato for the review! Bah! I forgot to e-mail you! pout Don worry I will next time!

KameraCutie: Lol soon real soon! I promise! I wanted it to go slowly for her seeing as she's had problems with relationships.

Kaaira: Ofcorse not! Eriol is too strong willed to let his hated father steal the love of his life! Tomoyo will find out most likely too late to avoid Clow-san. But don't worry Eriol will not allow them to EVER be alone together!

Yoshi09: pouts I know my stupid comp was messing up then but no worries

Tomoyo-Hime: teary eyed You reviewed! I feel so important now! That will definitely give you brownie points! wink The other story? Really?...I'll think about it ; It takes me forever just to finish this!

Inuyasha&Kagome: Wai! I&K-sempai! snoogles Review again! My anime? Miyahara? Ofcorse! All you have to do is ask! thinks I guess you can borrow my muses..just be extra careful! Oh! And Bit-kun can't have sweets after 12 am, Toei must be kept away from water on Mondays, Rage must -not- be near any fics or scissors, And keep Dark out of the light!

Arigato minna-san for the reviews you made me feel special. Wai! No flames woohoo!

Toei: Woohoo? We can't make Smores without Fire!

Ano.ignore him.he's PMSing XD

Toei: IM A HE!

I just -love- Toei-chan!

* * *

Clow's. P.O.V.

* * *

I was content in just watching my kawaii son get angry with me. But the prize that came with her made it better. I couldn't help but to look at her. The resemblance was uncanny. But still.there were many differences in her. But the same amount of similarities. They were both calm, sweet, kind, devious, always got there way, Gorgeous. The differences were simple. One was vampric one was not. One had an evil side not the other. One had the abilities to destroy the world with a flick of her wrist.well you get the point. I made yet another open pass on Tomoyo getting a glare from my son. "Mou.Tomoyo-hime? What would you do if someone where to ask for your hand in marriage? He was a nice guy had money and yachts mansions oh and with a kid but worshipped the ground you walked on?" Tomoyo blinked. Eriol however gave me the evilest glare in history. (A/N: He put Syaoran's glare to shame!) If looks could kill I'd be dust in the wind.

I look expectantly at Tomoyo who seemed to be debating this. "Do I love him?" "Huh?" That question had caught me by surprise. "Ano.why? He's rich and worships you" She nodded. "I already got that bit of information. But it all amounts to nothing if I don't love him." "Wha? Why not?" "Life wouldn't be worth living If I married someone because of there social stature. I could care less if he was the nerdiest guy on earth as long as I love him he'd be prince charming in my eyes." I was speechless. This was not what I expected her to say. All other females I knew would have answered yes they wouldn't care about loving the man.

But she.she was different. No wonder my son wanted to dust me for just looking at her. I had to smile. Such innocence. I began to wonder how sweet her blood would taste. Most likely the purest I've ever had. I had the sudden urge to bite into her soft neck and feast on her warm pure blood, but I shook it off knowing it'd be better to keep her alive. Besides I had no desire to be killed by my not-so-cute-at-the- moment-because-he's-glaring-like-there's-no-tomorrow-son for even thinking of it. So I decided to leave well enough alone. Besides it was much more fun just flirting with this mortal angel and annoying the living hell out of my cute little son.

I watched in amusement as the mortal called Tomoyo berated my son for being so 'mean' to me. ME! Oh kami-sama if she only knew.I think it's better that she didn't. It's much more fun when she's on my side. "Tomoyo-hime (A/N: Bwahaha! T-Hime you're in the story!) you are just soo sweet.and incredibly kawaii!" I kiss Tomoyo on the cheek and my son nearly pounces on me. If it hadn't been for Tomoyo being there he would have. When I kissed her again I came a tad bit to close to her neck which quickly begun to set off my hunger for the pure blood throbbing in her veins.

I was so close.

I must have been moving toward it because she stiffened in my arms and the next thing I knew Eriol had me in the air.by my neck. I could hear Tomoyo on the ground shouting at Eriol to release me. I knew he would love nothing more than to do just that. I then realized that he had me high in the air as he floated, his eyes burning red. "Eriol- kun Onegai! Let Clow-san go! Eriol!" He looked down at her and I saw her back up. His eyes must have frightened her. Even through her fear she continued to talk. "Eriol-kun..please put Clow-san down.this wont help any.Onegai" I saw her pleading eyes penetrate my son's he was still suspicious.

"I'm not hurt Eriol-kun.see?" She moved her collar back showing her unharmed neck. Damn why did she have to do that? Eriol still seemed reluctant but he sighed and gently released me allowing me to float to the floor. Once down he flew to Tomoyo grabbing her wrists. "But were leaving!" He growled dragging her to the door. "Ano...Ja ne Clow-san gomen na for all this! Have a nice day!" And Eriol pulled her more forcefully to the door and the door slammed closed on her last statement.

"I'm not mad at you!"

God she's a saint.

* * *

Outside Clow estate

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

"Grrrr..I swear I hate that man!" Eriol growled his eyes burning red. Tomoyo flinched when his grip on her wrist tightened. "I swear I'll kill him.If it's the last thing I do I'll kill him!" He growled red energy cackling around him frightening Tomoyo all the more. She remained silent afraid that her voice might push him over the edge. "Baka Clow.he does not deserve to be a leader!" His gripped tightened and Tomoyo involuntarily let out a whimper. Eriol whirled around to face her and saw she was wincing.

He quickly released her. He turned away "Gomen na.He just.." "Angers you?" She offered turning his face so he could see her. "Don't worry.my father used to anger me too" They remained quiet for awhile just looking at each other. "How did you..stop?" Eriol asked suddenly his voice gentle and his eyes returning back to azure. She blinked obviously not expecting that question but smiled. "I didn't.I've just learned to pretend like he never existed" Her voice sounded far away which pained Eriol. It was his turn to turn her to face him. "I understand..it's much easier when he's far away ne?" She giggled and nodded.

"Hai.and no you can not send your father away" She walked past him toward Reed Manor. Eriol blinked. How did she know? He ran to catch up. "Ano..How did you.." "I have my ways." She purred obviously enjoying having her own edge on him instead of vise versa for once. Eriol blinked then smirked. "Quite the mysterious one ne Miss Daidouji?" She winced.

For some reason being called by her surname didn't feel right coming from him. "Ne.Call me Tomoyo alright Eriol?" He blinked but nodded. "Ofcorse.about earlier.I'm sorry it's just-" She silenced him by putting her fingers to his lips. "We've been over that. I understand remember? There is no need to explain. That's all in the past." He stopped walking but she continued on. He watched her for awhile. 'There is definitely more to her than it seems.' He mused. "Are you coming Eriol- kun?" "Hai Tomoyo-chan!" He hurried after her. Unbeknownst to the two they were being watched.

* * *

Someone's P.O.V

* * *

"I really wish you wouldn't do theses things" Came the faint whisper behind me. "Hai...I feel what were doing is..wrong" came the second voice. I merely smirked at them both. "Everything I do is right.Do not question me" I replied in my 'no nonsense' voice. The other voices became hushed before answering. "Hai Master" I smirked again.

"This will be fun.oh just wait my little pawns, Wait until you see what I have for you next.." I chuckled deeply delighted by the facts that the other occupants of the room shuddered at my wicked laugh. Oh yes..this will be good. The beginning of the end will soon arrive. And if there not with me. There just the many obstacles that I must eliminate to reach my ultimate goal...

* * *

A/N: Wai! Chapter 6 done! Whew! Hai I know its short demo..next chapter will be longer and we'll be introducing some other familiar characters! O.k.! Since Bit-kun and Goten-ai seemed to not...err...'get along' I decided that I should make a section just for them so they could 'bond' O.k. ladies, gentlemen, and any other species! For the very first time! 'Bit and Goten's "Our own thing" '

* * *

Bit-kun: Arigato Rini-sama. 

Goten: Arigato Rin-ai --

Bit-kun: fuming O.k..Welcome to "Our own thing" where we discuss definitions of our own words, the chapter and what we did-

Goten: And did not

Bit-kun: -like about this chapter. Let's start with Clow. Hmm..what do we say about that?

Goten: raises hand Oh I know. How about total 'Eriol-ness'?

Bit-kun: Good choice of words! I like that word. Eriol-ness. Hai...what should we define that as?

Goten: Hmmm...Oh! O.k.

Definition of the day!

Eriol-ness: The act of being majorly annoying, going over-board with annoyance level, Making totally unnecessary comments, having great delight in annoying others, having that I'm-going-to-smile-because-I-know-that-it- really-really-get's-on-every-last-one-of-your-nerves smile's, the ability to just 'appear' at the most awkward times, and..ano...

Bit-kun: helpfully Having a weakness for a certain athemist eyed tenshi?

Goten: Hai! And what I liked about this chapter was that finally-

Bit-kun: Eriol got what he deserved!

Goten: Exactly! Now we all love Eriol-sempai, we respect him, and honor him. Demo...he can get quite annoying at times and sometimes you find yourself..

Bit-kun: Just wishing someone would get him back for all the things he does and says!

Goten: Exactly! What I didn't like was the fact that Eriol reminded me too much of Syaoran-

Bit-kun: While Tomoyo reminded me of Sakura...sweet forgiving and-

Both: Naive!

Goten: Well that's all for today's episode of!

Both: "Our own thing!" Ja ne minna-san!

* * *

**End show**

* * *

Bit-kun: So?...What did you think Rin-sama? 

Goten: looks around Where is she?

A/N: under her desk weeping I am soooo unloved!

Bit-kun: Look what you did!

Goten: Me? You're the one who came up with this stupid idea!

Bit-kun: Well I didn't see you objecting!

Both start fighting messing up the set

A/N: Still under desk Whimper I am really hurt guys...my emotions are so tattered! I didn't -mean- to make it like that.ano..was it really that bad? sniffle Next chappy will be up soon...Ja ne minna-san..I have a cabinet of sweets to raid.. .sulks off

Bit and Goten crash into the camera and the scene goes black...


	7. Tomoyo and Eriol's day out 'Thundering n...

Ch7: Tomoyo and Eriol's day out!

* * *

A/N: I know I know! It took me long enough. Yeah I've beaten myself up over this everyday till I posted! Anyways this is especially dedicated to my faithful reviewers and you special few who just refuse to review (although I wish you would!) Thank you so much for encouraging me to continue! I would have probably given up! But thanks to you I wont! Anyways! I hope you all enjoy this chapter you ExT lover's you XD!

* * *

Reed Manor

* * *

Eriol sat in his darkened sitting room lounging in his throne of evil whilst glaring at the fire. He had made quite the scene upon his return screaming and swearing once he had saw the flowers his father had delivered to Tomoyo, which he made her throw into the fire. Nakuru was smiling at his 'jealous' act but seemed upset that Clow was hitting on Tomoyo, Spinel seemed to be the only one as teed off as Eriol was about it. Tomoyo...Tomoyo found it extremely amusing and couldn't stop giggling even with the threat he made on her life. Try as she might she could not help but to laugh. 'I didn't see what was so funny.'

He scowled and folded his arms tightly over his chest. "What does she see in him?" He growled. "Temper, temper Master" Cooed an all too familiar voice. He turned to see Nakuru and Spinel at the now opened door. Nakuru was smirking. Spinel's face was cast in shadows which made it hard to tell what expression he had on at the moment. "What do you want Nakuru?" "Why to help my Master Ofcorse.." She purred as she leaned on the back of his chair.

"My love sick Master" She smiled when she heard him gasp. "How'd you?" "It's written all over your face...besides your little jealous tantrum kind of made it clearer" 'Leave it to Nakuru to state the obvious' He lamely thought. "How are you supposed to help me?" "Well while me and Tomoyo were shopping that day I found out that she -hates- thunderstorms. And lucky you one's coming up real soon." He quirked an eyebrow. "How soon?"

* * *

Vampire City Market Place

* * *

Eriol grumbled holding at least 50 bags of kami knows what! "Are you -sure- you need all this?" He groaned to the Lavender haired girl in front of him. She simply turned around halfway flashing him a charming smile before turning back to look at the necklace she had been fiddling with. "Ofcorse I do Eriol-san. I can't possibly wear one of the outfits Nakuru left me. I mean I'd be more covered wearing Saran wrap! I mean it's getting colder now you don't want me to catch cold do you?" He sighed and shook his head. There was no way he was going to win this argument. He decided to just keep quiet and be a good 'bag boy'.

* * *

Reed Manor

* * *

Eriol's P.O.V.

* * *

As I sat in my 'throne of evil' named so by the 'brilliant' Nakuru, she said I got all of my evil idea's when I sat here, I could hear the storm that had already started. Just great a storm to make me feel even worse. I had no idea why my body reacted badly to storms. I seemed to get in a darker mood or I'd be more emotional than ever. This time it felt like the emotional side was approaching as I found myself wondering about my rose garden and if my father was o.k. My FATHER! I mean dear Kami-sama I hated that man and here I am worrying if the hole I made when I levitated the both of us would let the storm into his mansion!

Normally I'd be celebrating and laughing my ass off at the possibilities of him actually falling to such a mortal things as catching a cold! Mortal...that reminded me. Where was Tomoyo? I wonder if she's sleeping o.k. Sleeping. Storms. Tomoyo...Thunder Storms! Tomoyo's afraid of Thunder Storms! Nakuru's plan! I felt so dumb for forgetting about Nakuru's stupid plan. I admit I thought it was a good one at the time. Let's just say 'desperate times called for desperate measures' well I'm in my right state of mind now.

And I think I'll avoid Nakuru the next time I'm emotionally vulnerable. I nearly hit the ceiling when I heard the first set of screams. I was distracted trying to figure out exactly where it had come from when two more came almost completely drowned out by the thunder. That's when it hit me. Tomoyo.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

* * *

Eriol hopped out his chair and ran down the long corridors until he reached his destination pushing the two mahogany doors open he was greeted with the sight of a shivering and crying Tomoyo. He stepped closer till he was beside the bed. "Tomoyo..." "E-Eriol?...Eriol!" He nearly fell over when she glomped him burying her face in his chest as she let out another scream in time with the thunder. She shivered violently in his arms. "Tomoyo?...your scared of the storm aren't you?" She stayed quiet before screaming at the next roll of thunder and nodded vigorously into his chest. "Hai Hai!" She balled her hands into fists against his chest grabbing handfuls of his black silk pajama shirt. He smiled slightly. "It's o.k. Tomoyo-san. I'm here" He sat on the side of the bed holding her.

Gently stroking her hair and murmuring comforting words whenever the thunder clapped loudly. He shushed her and she curled into his arms. Instinctively he began rocking slightly with her. Another loud clap of thunder and Tomoyo was whimpering clinging tightly to his shirt her own thin, long sleeved pajama dress clinging to her body from her cold sweat. Eriol began to hum a song he remembered from one of his caretakers in hopes that it would calm the frightened tenshi down. It did.

Her eyes closed as the sound of Eriol's humming lulled her into a false sense of security. When he thought she had drifted away he laid her next to him and stood to leave. However he was surprised when he fell backwards onto the floor by the bed. He looked to see what had caused him to fall. The floor was bare of obstacles he stood up and tried to walk slower when he found that his shirt was stuck to something. Turning around he face faulted when he saw Tomoyo's pale petite hands clinging to the bottom of his shirt.

She was looking up at him through glazed athemist eyes. "Tomoyo?" "Onegai Eriol-san.don't leave me alone." He frowned. "But I have to go to bed." He gently tried to pry his hands off only to find that he couldn't. "Sleep in here!" He blushed deeply. "I can not. Tomoyo-san you know that's not even an option." He again tried to pry her hands off and was astounded to find that she had a death grip on it. A very impressive one at that. "Yes you can! Please! Please! Please stay here with me!" He opened his mouth to retort only to be cut off by the thunder and Tomoyo's shrill scream. She buried her face into the part of his shirt she still held.

"Onegai Eriol-kun I swear you'll never have to go shopping with me again! I'll be a good prisoner and stay quiet! I won't try to run away. I won't get in your way. I'll I'll even help cook! I'm a real good baker. Just Onegai...don't go"

He looked sadly down at her only being able to see the crown of lavender hair that seemed to cling to her sweaty neck. Leaning gently over he pushed the wet locks of hair from her neck. He felt her stiffen. He gently stroked the nap of her neck before running his fingers from it to her head full of hair. She relaxed at his touch and sighed in content. "Will you stay?" She shyly asked her face still buried in the smooth silk of his shirt. He was about to answer before a loud roar of thunder came and Tomoyo yelped then jumped right into Eriol's arms digging her face into the crook of his neck whimpering. He chuckled.

"Hai Tomoyo-hime if you so wish it?" Another clap of thunder came and she tightened her hold on the collar of his shirt. "I wish it! I wish it!" She called. He chuckled deeply again. "Your wish is my command." He climbed into her bed laying her gently under the covers before lying beside her. She immediately scooted closer to him again burying her face in his warm soft chest. Eriol smiled and gently began to strum through her hair as he once again began to hum.

Tomoyo felt her eyelids droop as she listened to Eriol's deep voice and the rhythmic way his heart beat in slow steady thumps. _'I didn't think vampire's had heartbeats?...I wonder if Eriol knows he...'_ Her thoughts trailed off as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Reed Manor / Tomoyo's Room

* * *

Tomoyo awoke the next morning to the sound of steady beating she felt way too comfortable and -WAY- to warm to even think about getting up she moaned a bit and snuggled closer to the warmth. She whined slightly when she felt the warmth move away from her. She moved closer and the warmth again moved away she growled lowly when it did it a fifth time. "For kami's sake will you stop moving? I just want to hold you!" She whined sleepily to whatever the warmth was. She felt it stiffen and move away completely.

She moaned. back." She murmured again reaching sleepily for the warmth that she now felt drawn too. "Onegai...?" She heard a gulp. "Tomoyo wake up..." She slowly fluttered her eyes open at the voice and blinked. "E-E-ERIOL- SAN?" He winced. "Hai.." "How..but..when?..Eriol?" He smiled weakly "You asked me to stay. I promised I would. I always keep my promises." He blushed deeply and looked down at his feet. Tomoyo blushed but couldn't help but to smile. "You kept your promise. Your such a good friend Eriol- san" She said her voice barely above a whisper.

He blushed deeper and nodded. He wasn't ready for his balance to suddenly fail him as he toppled to the ground when Tomoyo threw herself on him in a warm sweet hug. "Arigato Eriol...-kun" He couldn't stop the smile that broke out onto his lips. "Your very welcome. Tomoyo-chan" She too smiled and hugged him again hiding her blush in the crook of his soft and sweet neck. She took a whiff of him. "Eriol-kun?...Did you know you smelled like sapphires and white roses?" He blushed trying to fight the down the urge to jump on her.

He gulped. "I do?"

"Mmhmm...and also like blood" She said scrunching up her nose. "But only a little bit. The other smell almost completely covers it up though" He smiled. "Good"

"What do I smell like?" She asked shyly he could practically hear the blush in her voice. "You? Let's see" He sniffed her hair before taking a long whiff enjoying the tingling feeling in his nose. "Like...Lavender and vanilla" She smiled. "Do I?"

"Hai..It's almost impossible to smell the human blood in you." She smiled.

"Good." She curled into him surprised at how well they fit together. Not to big not to small just right. And she didn't even feel awkward. "What time is it?" "Ano...Kami-sama! It's only 4:19! In the morning!" Tomoyo giggled. "Let's go back to sleep than Eriol-kun!" He smiled once again lifting her up and laying her on the bed with him. "Your wish is my command Tomoyo- _hime._" She giggled while he chuckled. Before they settled down hugging close to each other as they fell asleep.

* * *

Outside Tomoyo's room

* * *

"See? I told you using our powers to make a fake thunder storm would bring the master and Mistress Tomoyo closer together!" "But there only hugging!" Thwack! "Itai!...what was that for?" "Being perverted really Spinel I didn't expect that from you!" Nakuru cooed as she folded her metal fan closed again. Spinel flushed embarrassed. "I didn't mean it like that baka! I meant that there not a couple yet!" "Oh.no worries! Next time I'll make a _typhoon_! That'll send Tomoyo-chan **running** to Master for comfort and then they'll be lovers in no time! Oh hohohohohohohohohoh!" She laughed her fan now open as she hide the bottom of her face with it laughing.

Spinel sweatdropped before looking back into the room and Tomoyo and Eriol. He smiled sadly. 'They..they look just like my 'Kaa-san and 'Tou- san looked when they slept.' "May the good Clow smile down on you.'Kaa-san. 'Tou-san." He whispered as he allowed a crimson tear to flow down his cheek to the floor as he watched the sleeping future couple. Or so he and Nakuru hoped.

* * *

A/N: Done! There this chappy is finally done! Ch. 8 is in the works right now! Wai! My muses are helping me out! Oh and also! If any of you would like to make a guest appearance in a chapter or your made up char, quote, fanfic name, etc. just leave it in the review and I'll add it in .

Muses are seen in the next room all typing on separate computers including CNRini!

Awww aren't they sweet? Ja ne minna-san! R&R! Wow! 4 pages ;;; till next time!

_'If I said 'I hate you' I'd be being rude. But if I said 'I love you'...I'd be a liar.' - Miyahara, Sora Yuume Hime, Ch. 6: 'No use resisting you're going down!'_


	8. Memories and the birth of Spinner pt1

Ch.8: Memories and The birth of Spinner pt. 1

* * *

A/N: O.k. I started this one right away wanting to get it out soon. Especially before I forget what I wanted to write! 

Bit-kun: playing with a toy panda Hmmm Hmm hm hmm! -.-

A/N: Where'd you get tha-Quatre?

Bit-kun: Hn? Who's Quatre Rin-sama?

A/N: hugs the Panda My talking psychotic stuffed bear! Oh how I missed thee! --

Bit-kun: oo;;..o.Kay?...

Quatre: glares past Rini and Bit to Toei and Rage - - glare, glare My next sacrifice. Kekekekekeke!

* * *

**Reed Manor**

* * *

**Unknown Room**

* * *

The light of the sun shined into a large dark blue room. All of the wooden furniture seemed to have darkness to it. The bluish black silk sheets had made a safe haven for the room's occupant. Bluish black hair mixed well with the sheets and set off the pale features of the person. Small hands clutching lightly to the opposite arms, short pale legs curled up shielding the hands and part of its face. The small boy curled up more. "Mmm." Came the small gentle voice from under the sheets. The door creaked open and a petite woman stepped in. She stopped at the bed. Smiling she gently brushed the boys hair.

"Wake up sweetie" She spoke with a voice resembling angel's singing. He mumbled again but did not wake up. She smiled slightly and tickled his nose. He swatted weakly at her gentle hands. She couldn't help but to giggling giving the impression of gentle bells ringing. The door once again opened and in stepped a tall lean man. His hair matching that of the small boy's. "Is he up yet?" "I'm working on it." He smiled and stood beside the woman. "Do you think he'll wake up if I told him that we were going on a picnic today?"

Immediately the sheets were tossed off as the boy sat up quickly. "Really? All of us?" The woman giggled. "Hai all of us" "Wai! This will be so fun!" He hopped out of bed and ran straight for his bathroom his clothes already waiting for him along with a hot bath. "Hurry up son or we'll be late." The man said mischief playing in his Ice Blue eyes. "Kay!" Came the happy voice from inside the bathroom. Again the lady laughed flipping her dark light purple hair over her shoulder. "I think we can safely say that it woke him up" He chuckled. "Hai I think so" She looked back to the door.

"Sunni...I'm worried. As you know there's a lot of people and vampires alike who want us dead because we can easily pass as mortals seeing as we have no real scent and we can go out at day...I'm worried-"

"That one day our son might be in danger. I know Yuume. I was worried about the same thing but don't worry. He will be safe of that I assure you."

"But-"

"Shh. Don't worry yourself about that dear one. Just know that I am a man of my word. You do trust me don't you?" She smiled hugging him. "With all my heart love. With all my heart." He smiled. "Ahem." They both turned to the door to see their son standing there arms crossed over his chest. "If you two are going to be all lovey dovey please be more considerate of those around you and get a room." They both laughed. "Fine. But then how else will you learn about-"

"Kaa-san!" She giggled. "Fine, Fine, I promise no more talk about mating." Sunni laughed again before tossing his son up and on his shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Un!"

"Great! Come on love let's go have our picnic."

"Hai, just let me get the picnic basket" She walked into the kitchen as both men walked outside to wait for her.

* * *

Half an hour later the family was seated under a Sakura tree laughing, joking, and eating. "We'd best hurry up sweetie. The sun will be going down soon and with that comes the vampires. And you know how dangerous they are."

"I understand. Just let me get our little ray of sunshine." He chuckled and walked over to the field. "Hey! Hey son! It's time to go home now." The small blue haired boy turned to look at his father. Smiling brightly at the waving man he began to run over. He soon slowed to a stop a few feet away from him when his father stop mid-wave and stared wide eyed past him and into the open field. He blinked innocents playing in his wide ice blue eyes he turned slowly and was met with 10 pairs of glowing red eyes.

"Tou-san...? What is that?"

"**Move now**!" Before the boy could react he was snatched up into his father's strong arms and ran over to his mother. "Yuume! Run! The vampires are here!" She went pale and grabbed her son from her husband when he handed him over. "Take our son and run!"

"**_What_**? What about you-"

"I'll be fine just get you and him to safety!"

"Tou-san!"

"Sunni please don't make me leave you."

"It'll be o.k...I promise. You do trust me don't you?" She bit her bottom lip. "H-hai" Her voice wavered. She quickly planted a chaste kiss on his lips before dashing off with her son, who kicked and cried. "Tou-san! Kaa-san please don't leave Tou-san! He's still back there! Tou-san!" She silently cried as she ran holding her precious sunshine to her. Mumbling over and over. "Kami-sama please have mercy on my men. Onegai" Sunni watched his wife and son disappear ahead.

He smiled sadly before turning to the vampires who now surrounded him. "I will not run. I refuse to. One way or another it -will- end here." One of the vampires, who seemed to be the leader, grinned wickedly "That's supposed to be my line!" He slashed at Sunni but the stoat man simply dodged it. Growling the leader attacked again and again. And each time Sunni either blocked or avoided it. Angry that none of his attacks were fazing the other man he ordered his men to attack. They all jumped on a surprised Sunni who was tackled to the ground.

Sunni felt thousands of kicks and punches meet his face, arms, legs, side, and his sensitive stomach. The leader chuckled. "This was too easy. I thought you'd put up more of a fight. No matter! The sooner we get done with you the better. We can kill your little offspring and your bitch." He grinned when he heard Sunni growl. However that smile soon faded when Sunni in blind rage flung the men off of him. Bloody, bruised, and beaten he staggered and swayed to stay on his feet. He glared at the leader through one eye. "Like I said. One way or another. It WILL end here"

He closed his eyes murmuring something soon a blue pentagon appeared under him with the sun symbol surrounded by the exact things he was saying in an ancient vampric language. Blue, red and gold lights spiraled from the pentagon around him and to the air as he continued to chant. It soon became clear that he was chanting a spell. A _very_ powerful one. The leader and his minions figured this out a second to late before they were surrounded in a blinding red light and ripped to shreds blowing up whatever might have remained of them. Along with Sunni.

* * *

Yuume stopped suddenly and whirled around eyes wide as she watched the lights that were soon followed by a giant explosion demolishing anything within a 20 mile radius. She stayed still eyes wide and filled with tears that lined her eyes. "Tou-san..." The young boy whispered. He could feel it all through him. His father had sacrificed himself to save them. Him. He closed his eyes and cried into his mother's chest whom has yet to move and or speak. He looked weakly up at her. "Kaa-san?...Onegai. Don't be afraid to cry. It's o.k. to be sad when someone you love is gone." She blinked surprised and looked down at her son.

How did he know?

Could he too feel it?

The murky dank coldness almost as if something vital was ripped from him?

He smiled sadly at her and the tears fell like a broken dam leaking gallons of water on an unsuspecting city. Almost as if on cue the after shock of the blast blew a harsh wind that gently rolled over the two almost protectively as it blew her tears away to dance on the wind. Yuume saw from the corner of her eyes the angry vampires that still remained rushing up to them. Taking one last long look at where her husband had been and where he would remain in body, she whirled around and ran with all her might as far away from the clearing as possible. Holding tightly to her last living relative she made a mad dash to only kami knows where praying over and over that the Kai's would have mercy upon her and her son's souls.

She stopped again and blinked looking about before running left. She ran awhile longer until she saw what she had sensed. "C-Clow- sama!" He smiled at her. "Ohayo Yuume-chan. I came here as soon as I heard that the vampires were after your family." He looked around. "Where is Sunni?" She whimpered. "He's gone" He frowned. "Then I was too late?" "Oh no! You're just on time. You can save my son! He's all I have left in this world and I'd lose it if he were to be killed." Clow nodded. "Understood. I will do everything in my power to protect your son." He looked at the still whimpering boy in Yuume's arms. "Hey little one. You are to come with me now."

He looked up at him his beautiful Icy Blue eyes now a dark azure with tints of red from all his crying his eyes were puffy and his face wet with tears. "Why?" He asked meekly. "Your mother wants you to be safe." "But. But what about her?" He looked up at Yuume then back to the lad. "She'll be fine. She knows what she's doing" He looked up at his mother with sober eyes. "Your going to do what 'Tou-san did aren't you Kaa-san?" She winced but nodded. "Hai I will do everything in my power to keep you safe my little sunshine." He shook his head sadly and buried his head in her chest clinging tightly to her. "Iie, Iie, Iie! I won't let you go! Please stay with me please!" He cried. She bit her lip to keep from crying.

She lifted his head up so she could look into his eyes. "Listen to me. I have to go. I need to keep them away from you and if there following me you'll be safe. Understand?" He looked up at her his face looking sadder and slightly hysterical. "Why?...Why are you leaving me? Don't you love me anymore? Didn't Tou-san love me? Why are you both leaving me? Is it because I'm bad? I promise to be good I _swear_! Just please, please, _**please**_ don't leave me. Not like this. Don't leave me like Tou-san did. Please." She let the tears flow freely from her eyes as she stared wide-eyed at her son. Was this really what he believed?

"Dear Kami-sama! Where did you get such ridiculous accusations? I love you. You're all I have. You're my little sunshine and I'd -never- leave you unless I felt it would help keep you safe. You mean far too much to me to just allow you to get picked off by these maniacs!" She hugged him tightly to her. "I promise. Everything will be alright." She smiled at him and placed him in Clow's waiting arms. "Kaa- san no! Onegai!" She smiled at her son as a blue barrier formed around him and Clow making them invisible.

She turned in time to see the remaining vampires stop in front of her surrounding her as they glared menacingly at her. "You bitch! Your mate did this to our people! One of them was my brother!" One shouted building up his and the other vampires anger. "And since the crazy bastard off himself along with the others. You'll take his punishment " He grinned menacingly and walked closer along with the other vampires. "Get ready." Instead of directly attacking her they instead toyed with her jumping swiftly around her scratching her on her arms legs and face and even getting as personal as slicing close to her inner thigh. Even through this she didn't move.

When they stopped to look at her they found that she was smirking as the blood from a deep gash on her forehead ran down and into her mouth she licked it and grinned almost insanely at them. "Is that -all- you've got? Please don't make me laugh." She laughed crazily. She then stopped laughing and smiling and glared at them. "Now it's my turn." Her eyes turned blood red and she stood erect glaring at them. She pulled both her hands to her heart.

**"#&$$!" **

They all blinked confused. She was using a language not known by even the highest council of vampires. She was speaking in a language seemingly all her own. This technically was the case seeing as she was just about the last of her unique race. Except for her son.

Soon a huge flash of multicolored lights engulfed her completely. The other vampires stood baffled by this turn of events. They couldn't move. They could hardly see. The bright flash of lights reached out like a furious hand of kami and gripped them tightly in its power. A huge face resembling Yuume's appeared howling and screaming like a madman tears of blood streaming down its transparent face. They cried out for mercy. But they made no sound. Soon the light began to flicker quicker and quicker like a pulse. Yuume turned around and looked to where her son still sat protectively in Clow's arms. She smiled serenely at him. She mouthed a few words and was again surrounded by the light.

No sooner after did it all go to hell.

It exploded in a brilliant display of lights and flashes and what seemed to be wailing spirits. All resembling the angelic Yuume. The force of the blast made the shield flicker and shatter like glass. Clow covered the boy with his arms and body as the harsh winds blew by like a rampaging bull nearly pushing Clow over. He stumbled and stared wide-eyed at where Yuume last stood. She was gone. Forever. Clow looked down at the boy in his arms. He expected to see the boy in near hysterics bawling his eyes out on the lost of both his parents. But instead. He was looking straight ahead face void of any and all emotions.

Clow placed him on the ground and watched as he walked a distance ahead and stood there. Clow arched a brow. "Are you o.k.?" Slowly he turned until he was looking at the tall man. The boy's eyes were narrow and instead of being a beautiful icy blue it was instead a blackish blue. "My father. And mother. Was just killed. By there own kind because they could walk at daytime. They were considered traitors because of something they were_ born_ with. They were annihilated with no remorse. I am the last of my race. And you -dare- ask me if I'm o.k.?" His voice carried a deeper and darker tone to it. Clow was surprised. The boy then smirked. "Ofcorse I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

He whirled around and looked back to where his mother last stood, ironically it was directly across from where his father too met his doom. His smirked turned demonic. "Oh yes I am _very_ much o.k. I just have some business to attend to." He looked over his shoulder at Clow. "Do be a good man and don't interfere. Kay?" He smirked. He was no longer a boy. No longer a member of any clan. He was no longer Spinel. He was..

Spinner.

His eyes flickered a sad icy blue then back to a rageful red. Behind the red tinted eyes sat a small boy hugging two plushies. One male. And one Female. Spinel looked sadly ahead watching everything his doppelganger did and knowing exactly what he'd be doing soon. This was part of his curse. And there was a lot more to it than this. And that was nothing good for the entire Vampric race. He knew it. Spinner knew it, but could have cared less. And even Clow knew it.

* * *

**Somewhere...**

* * *

Spinel moved uneasy bound down by his large heavy blankets he squirmed mumbling in his sleep. Sitting at the edge of his bed a figure sat. Watching. Waiting. The wind blew the dark clouds away from the moon and the figure's shape was highlighted. The moonlight danced over the Purple locks as piercing Lavender eyes stayed glue to the boy.

Waiting. And waiting still.

For the perfect moment.

* * *

A/N: O.k O.k. that's it for this chappy. Sorry if it seemed a bit...confusing. It'll make a lot more sense later I promise oh and those who sent me there chars. To be in the story. They will be in the next chapter. Promise . 

Bit-kun: Ano...Rin-sama? Your panda bear. It a-um-

A/N: It what?

Toei and Rage sit tied up on the floor Quatre the bear sitting happily on them swinging a machete humming 'Hikari' from KH

A/N: sweatdrop Oh...he did -that-.


	9. Authress notes Gomen minnasan

O.k. O.k. O.k. I know I've been taking forever to update and I'm really sorry. I've had a lot to do with my new job, school, and babysitting. It -is- the month of Christmas and I have -a lot- of gifts to get so getting extra job's and doing extra chores help. I -will- have a new chapter up by the end of this week. I promise. Until then  
  
Rini-sama~ 


	10. Gomen nasai again!

I am soooo sorry Minna-san. I know I promised to have it out by the end of this week and I would have! Problem is I tried to finish it at school and my teachers computer wouldn't allow it to be saved on disk. I didn't know at the time and tried to save and it completely deleted my story. But no worries! I remember the important parts. It may not be as good as the original but I'll try (Just for you ^_~). I have no idea when it'll be done because I haven't really had time to sit and type. But I promise to have it out soon! Oh and in other news! I've started a new fic. I don't know when I'll put that out to but chances are it'll be a day after I update BL. It's another CCS fic and also my DBZ fic that I promised for my friend I&K-san will be out next week! I really enjoyed myself on that story! And I hope you all appreciate that too when it comes out. Also I've been in a more drawing mood than I was with writing so I have a lot of pictures that go with my fic..if only I can weasel my dad into letting me us his scanner.. Anyways. Thank you all so much for taking your time to sit and read my story and also review it. I appreciate It a lot. Arigato Gozaimasu!  
  
Till next time.  
  
Rini-sama~ 


	11. The Birth of Spinner pt2: One down two m...

Ch. 9: The birth of Spinner pt.2

* * *

A/n: O.k. o.k. I know I've been delaying this chapter for a long time. Fact of the matter is I've been in sort of a writing slump. I had lost all my inspiration! But one of my favorite authors brought it back! You know who you are Arigato! . 

Bit-kun: Ano..were off that odd vacation?

Rage: That -wasn't- a vacation. It was Rin's cheap excuse of a vacation that was hell.

Bit-kun: Be nice..

* * *

**Somewhere in the Clow mansion**

* * *

Spinning.

The room was definitely spinning.

Fast.

It was spinning very, very fast.

Letting out an exaggerating moan he sat up on the bed. Where was he? How did he get here? Was he in danger being here? He didn't know. But he knew one thing. "My head..is killing me!" He groaned flopping back onto the bed. "Owwwwwww." He moaned before actually looking around. The room was dark and unnaturally warm. The theme of the room seemed to be red, for everything inside the room, the floor, the walls, the sheets, the dressers; everything was in some shade of red. A creaking sound emitted from a corner of the room immediately his eyes flew over to the corner.

Nothing.

There was nothing there.

He felt uneasy. He was in a place, in a room that was not only not his but it was also unfamiliar. And seeing as he had no idea to how he got there he couldn't say whether he was or wasn't in any danger. He just knew that he wasn't home with his parents. Slowly the events of the night before entered his memory and swept over him like a harsh wave. He was alone. His mother and father were both gone. Dead. They had killed themselves all for his sake. He closed his eyes feeling the tears that threatened to fall. "Don't cry little one. It can't be all that bad" Startled he jumped and looked up at the person who was hanging upside down from his bed pole.

A teenage boy with Black hair and oddly colored eyes that seemed to be every color at once but no color at all. He was sporting a black sweater with black pants. He blinked. "Huh?" "I said." He hopped down and sat in front of Spinel. "That it can't possibly be that bad to make you cry. I mean red may not be my favorite color but you don't see me crying about it." Spinel looked down and away. "That's not why I was sad.and I wasn't crying." "Sure sounded like you were." The boy sighed and sat back on his elbows. "If you're not upset about the room then tell me, what are you upset about?" "Nothing that should concern you." He announced looking away again. He turned at the sound of a chuckle looking over he saw the boy trying desperately to hide his chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"You are!"

"And how pre-tell am I so funny?" He asked huffing slightly. The boy calmed himself to answer.

"Because, for someone so small you sure act like you're the king of the universe! I mean honestly would it kill you to answer my question?"

"No..I suppose not"

"Then tell me! I promise not to tell it'll be our little secret!"

Spinel couldn't help but to smile. "Well...wait...I can't possibly tell you when I don't even know your name!"

The boy chuckled again. "That would be wise ne?" He stood up straight on the bed looking quite superior. "I fair sir, am Shinigami. God of death." He looked down uncertainly at Spinel wondering if he scared the poor boy with his title. He however got the shock of his life when he saw the awed expression of the younger boy's face.

"You are? Sugoi! I've always wanted to meet death!" He chirped happily.

"Your.your not..scared?"

"Should I be?"

"I guess not...but everyone else who I've told has been."

"Well..do you -_want_- me to be scared?"

"No. Not really I think I'd prefer if you _weren't_ scared of me."

"Then I won't be!" Spinel smiled cheerfully at him and he couldn't help but to smile back. "So Shin-chan where am I?"

"Oh! Your in Clow manor!" He announced proudly. "Like it?"

"Ano.it's not all it's cracked up to be-I mean! Everyone makes it seem like a big thing-not that it isn't! I just mean-" He was cut off by Shinigami's chuckling.

"You don't have to explain I understand. The manor isn't exactly the best place in the world I should know I've lived here all my life." Spinel smiled.

"Does anyone else live here?"

"Of course! There's me, Risa, Kinaki, Mai-Mai, Sugati, Eriol-sama, and of course Clow" Spinel blinked.

"You said 'Eriol-sama' who is he?"

"Oh he's Clow-sempai's son! He's real cool but a bit on the stiff side. I don't blame him he is the future successor!" Spinel nodded but then looked up he heard something that resembled a creaking sound. "What's that?" He asked but upon seeing Shinigami's expression he found himself very, very nervous.

Shinigami looked frightened stiff and in all aspects his look defined 'a deer caught in headlights' "Oh kami.not that. Anything but that!"

"Shin-chan what's wrong?"

"Remember when I was telling you who lived here?"

"Hai."

"Well I left out one person..."

No sooner had that sentence left his mouth did a piece of the ceiling fall in and Shinigami was tackled to the floor. Looking over Spinal saw a red haired teen with bright blue eyes. The boy was sporting a lime green sweater and jeans. "Shini! My otomodachi! I've been looking all over for you!" Shinigami winced. "Sora get off me! I can't breathe!" Sora chuckled and sat up. "Your such a spoil sport!" He pouted cutely at him. "I am not. Your just insane!" "Aw! You know I'm only like this for you!" He grinned toothily. "No. Your just a sick psycho who gets his kicks off of annoying the hell out of me!"

Sora laughed but realized that a softer one accompanied his deep laugh. He looked over and finally noticed Spinel. He stared at Spinel for a long time making the boy uneasy. "Um.ohayo?" He meekly said fidgeting slightly on the bed. Sora didn't answer but continued to stare making Spinel more uncomfortable. He really wished he'd say something. Anything. "KAWAII!" He chirped glomping onto Spinel surprising both him and Shinigami. Poor Spinel didn't have time to catch himself and ended up falling off the bed with a loud thud. "Spin-kun!" Shinigami yelled before jumping onto the bed and looking over the edge.

Spinel was sitting up rubbing his had whilst Sora kept his death grip on him. "Shini! Shame on you for not telling me we had such a kawaii guest here! Trying to keep him all to yourself eh?" Shinigami blinked. "Nani? Iie! He just woke up so I was telling him about the mansion! Unlike you I don't cling onto everything I find 'cute'." "So you DO think he's cute?" Shinigami coughed. "Shut up Sora." Sora giggled. "Whatever you say Shini." He leaned down and whispered to Spinel. "Don't mind him he's just jealous that I got to hug you and he didn't!" Spinel blushed. "Ano..can you please let me go so I can get up?" "Sure thing cutie!" He chirped before standing pulling Spinel up with him but not once releasing him. Spinel sighed deeply and looked up weakly at Shinigami.

"Are you sure there's not some -other- person you forgot to mention?" Shinigami chuckled. "No, no I think I've named everyone but the servants." "Good.Because I don't think I can take anymore guest appearances." "Well you'll have to make room for one more." They all turned at the voice. Standing there was a lean boy with black hair that shined blue in the light, he had piercing azure eyes that were framed behind circular glasses, and he had an air about him that demanded respect. "Eriol- sama!" Both of the older boys shouted before dropping to there knees and bowing.

"I've told you time and time again. Don't. Bow. To. Me. I don't need nor do I want it. Were all equals here." He announced sounding very much like a noble prince. He looked Spinel over. "I see you're awake. I'm Hiirawagiza Eriol, and you are?" "Sp-Spinel! Er. Spinel Sun." He squeaked before coughing into his hand. He had no idea why he was feeling so nervous. Eriol smiled kindly. "There's no need to be nervous. I won't hurt you or anything." Spinel smiled uncertainly back. Eriol's face went serious again. "You should take a bath and change, there's some spare clothes in the drawer. Shinigami, Sora come with me. I'll send some one for you later Spinel. My." He cringed. "Father wishes to see you. It was nice meeting you I hope you enjoy your stay here. Good day." He nodded his head slightly at Spinel before walking out.

Sora sighed. "Aww.and I was just having fun." He sighed. "Oh well we'll have plenty of time to play later! Don't make any arrangements kay? O.k.! Ja!" Sora skipped out the room making a noise like a plane. Spinel and Shinigami both sweatdropped. "Er..ignore him. I'll see you after the meeting o.k. so I can give you a grand tour of Clow manor."

"Kay."

"Ja matte Spin-kun."

"Ja matte Shin-chan!"

"JA NE SUPPI-BABY!" Spinel cringed. "Ja matte Sora-kun." He stifled a laugh when he heard Sora 'Wee' and run off down the hall. He had made some very interesting friends. He sighed and went to bathe.

* * *

**After the meeting**

* * *

"Man. Clow-sama is odd!"

"Hai I agree he has been acting rather strangely since last night."

"He has? Well I didn't really notice..I guess cuz I've never met him before today."

"You're lucky!"

"Sora!"

"What? It's true! Clow is a nut case you know it, I know it, the whole castle knows it! And I think even the nut case knows it too!" Spinel stifled a laugh.

Shinigami glared at Sora. "Now you know Clow-sama hasn't been the same since 'her' death."

"Don't use her as an excuse! He was nuts to begin with!" He shouted before taking a sip of his strawberry milkshake. Shinigami sighed.

"You're going to drive me nuts if you keep screaming like that."

"Oooo then you and Clow-sama can make your own club! Oh! Oh! And then Suppi-chan and me can join! Oh oh! We can make our own t-shirts! And have a secret password! Oh and-"

"Damere!...Dear Kami-sutra! You give me a migraine! And I doubt Spinel would want to go -anywhere- with you especially when you keep calling him that ridiculous name!"

Spinel smiled shyly. "I don't really mind Shin-chan. If he's comfortable calling me that I can learn to live with it."

Shinigami and Sora smiled. "Aww Suppi! Your such a sweetheart!" Sora chirped before reaching across the table and hugging Spinel, who blushed and smiled wearily in return. Shinigami chuckled. "You're a very kind person Spin-kun" Spinel blushed again and smiled. "Nah. I just don't like making people unhappy." He answered before ducking his head and drinking his chocolate milkshake.

Sora laughed merrily and Shinigami simply smiled.

* * *

**5 years later**

* * *

The Vampire rebel's began to arise within the town of Vampire city and report of vampires who followed Clow's ruling being killed began to rise in numbers. But Spinel and his two new friends acted as if they were oblivious. They had been friends for 5 years and they had just about the same day plan:

Wake Spinel up. Go meet with Clow-sama. Go to the Café. Go hang out. And so it was day after day. Week after week. Month after month. Year after year. Until..

"Spin-kun!"

"SUPII-CHAN! GET UP!"

"Ugh! God do you -_have_- to scream?"

"You _do_ want to wake him don't you?"

"Ofcorse I do but I doubt he wants to wake up to that horrible voice of yours."

"Oh like yours is any better."

"As a matter of fact it is."

"You conceited little prick!"

"Ow! _Let go_ of my _hair_ Sora!"

"Ack! That's my eye you oaf!"

"Hey, hey, hey! You're choking me!"

"Itai! Shini my arm does not turn that way!"

"Guys."

Surprisingly that small gentle voice was heard through all the fighting and they both stopped looking over at the sleepy looking boy who was sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes. "Kawaii!" Sora glomped Spinel again. "Did anyone ever tell you your kawaii in the morning?"

"You. Only ever single morning for the past five years." He smiled wearily.

"Hah! Oh yeah I almost forgot how long we knew each other."

"I wish I could forget I know you..." Shinigami growled. "Shini..do you want a hug too?"

"Iie! Stay away you madman!"

"Come here Shini-baby! Let Sora give you a nice big hug!"

"Iie!" Spinel sweatdropped as he watched them run back and forth. One trying to escape a death hug, and the other trying to give it. He was used to there antics so nothing surprised him anymore. He stood to go take a bath. "Oh yeah. Change of plan Suppi. Clow-sama will need us all day. Don't exactly know why. So you'll be on your own today."

"Oh?...oh that's o.k...I'll manage." He smiled but the usual brightness wasn't behind it. He'd never been anywhere without Sora and Shinigami. Going one whole day without them would prove to be difficult but he'd, like he said, would manage. Sora frowned again. "Clow's always messing up my plans." He then glomped back onto Spinel. "Oh my poor Suppi what would I do _**all day**_ without you?"

"I don't know...do some _actual_ work maybe?" Shinigami said prying Sora off. "Are you sure you'll be o.k. all day Spin?" He nodded smiling. "Ofcorse! Don't worry. I can always pick up a hobby." Sora hugged Spinel again. "You be good! And remember I'll only be away for a little while. Don't forget about me!" Sora ran off down the hall dragging Shinigami with him. "JA MATTE SUPPI!" Spinel laughed before getting up to wash. This would prove to be an interesting day.

Spinel spent half the day walking. He had no idea why he was always treated like royalty but if you were to ask anyone else they would tell you that it was because everyone feared the wrath of Sora and Shinigami, and believe it or not, Eriol who had made it clear on Spinel's first day that if anyone was to harm him in anyway they would meet a fate worse than death by sunlight. So they all felt it was in there best interest to treat Spinel as they would a god.

* * *

**In the Garden Maze**

* * *

Spinel, like he had said, picked up a hobby, Drawing. He sat on a bench in front of a fountain drawing a picture of a humming bird drinking from a rose. He smiled in content as he switched for a red colored pencil. "That's nice." Spinel nearly jumped out his skin. He whirled around and came face to face with a smiling Eriol. "Hello." "H-hi." He smiled back meekly and moved over signaling for Eriol to sit. "What was it that you said?" Eriol took his silent invitation and sat next to him.

He leaned over and pointed at the picture. "I said that your picture is very nice. You have a real talent." Spinel blushed and looked down at his drawing. "It's not that good.I'm not as good as Shinigami."

"Well you're certainly better than Sora." Spinel smiled.

"A four year old is better than Sora-" He immediately covered his mouth. "Oh! I.what I meant.I didn't mean that-" He was cut off by Eriol's chuckle.

"Don't worry I know what you meant." Spinel let out a sigh.

"You've gotten real close with those two haven't you?" Spinel smiled as he continued to draw from memory seeing as the Humming Bird abandoned the rose.

"Un. Shinigami, Sora, and I have become good friends." He looked over at Eriol a bright smile on his face. "They were always so kind to me. I really appreciate them." He looked back to his drawing smiling.

He then looked back over at Eriol and smiled. "What is it?" He asked Spinel blushed and looked back at his drawing.

"Nothing.it's just..your not at all the way I thought you'd be."

"Oh? And how did you expect me to be?"

"Ano..like a brat, snobby, snotty, thinks only of himself..oh no offense!"

"None taken. So I suppose I've met your standards as what a prince should be like?"

"Oh hands down!" He blushed redder at his quick statement.

Eriol chuckled again. "Why thank you Spinel." He then looked Spinel over. " Why do you always apologize for everything?"

Spinel blinked at him. "That was how I was raised to act. Polite, kind, and generous. I was taught to apologize for everything I do wrong."

"But I've even seen you apologize for something Sora did."

"Sora is my friend. I don't like to see my friends in trouble. Besides I won't die for doing that."

Eriol smiled. "Do you think that's right?"

"**Ofcorse**! Why wouldn't I? It's how I was raised. Besides I wouldn't want you to think you were housing a _barbarian_." He pulled a face. He was then startled to hear Eriol laughing. Everyone outside turned quickly to see Eriol practically falling off the bench and a slightly fuming Spinel.

* * *

**Later that day**

* * *

Sora and Shinigami had made a big deal out of the fact that Spinel made Eriol laugh, which according to them was close to impossible. They spent the remainder of the day goofing off.

* * *

**12:34 am**

* * *

"Spinel...Spinel please get up.._please_." Spinel's eye's fluttered open and he was meet with Shinigami's mysterious eyes. Shinigami let out a sigh of relief and Sora swept him up into a hug crying into his shirt. "Shin-chan? What's wrong?" He tiredly asked. Shinigami sighed deeply and rested his back against the bed railing. "The vampires are at war. Some of the rebels have gotten into the mansion and killed of some vamps. We thought that they might have gotten you too since you were covered in blood." Spinel blinked. "I am?" He looked down and sure enough his clothes were soaked in blood.

"If it didn't come from me then where." He paused as he felt something drip on his nose looking up slowly he was met with a horrid sight.

The guards were all hung in his bedroom the blood dripping from their mouths, noses, necks, and some through the wholes in their chest. Spinel felt his insides turn over before his face was pulled into Shinigami's chest. He held Spinel protectively not looking up at the horrible scene. Sora laid his head on Spinel's back clenching his teeth in anger. Spinel couldn't find his voice and simply remained in Shinigami's arms. He could feel Shinigami shaking and was surprised when he felt tears drip onto his face. Sora had been crying since he entered the room so Spinel was not surprised to feel him crying again.

But Shinigami...Shinigami was not one to cry. It both startled and scared Spinel, Startled because Shinigami had never cried or showed any emotion besides, happiness, aggravation, and anxiety, and it scared him because if Shinigami would cry over this it had to have been extremely bad. He gently pushed away and looked up at Shinigami. "Please..don't cry Shin-chan,..Sora-kun...please." Shinigami smiled sadly at him. "Spin-chan we have to get you out of here."

"Demo.why?" Sora sat up wiping his eyes.

"Because the rebels are still in here and we fear you may be there next target." Shinigami nodded.

"Hai. We have to get you out of here before they come back. I think they only did this to frighten you before they attack."

"Right! And if we don't move now we might be too late to-" Sora stopped his eyes wide. Spinel was surprised to feel something squirt onto his face he reached up and touched it. Drawing his hands back he was shocked to see it was blood. He blinked before realization finally dawned on him. The blood belonged to Sora. He looked up in time to catch Sora, he held the older boy in his arms ignoring the blood that began to re-soak his clothes. "Shit! Damned Bastards!" He heard Shinigami run out the room angrily cursing, but his attention was on the other boy.

"Sora?..." Sora choked and smiled wearily up at Spinel. "Didn't expect..to be offed so early...thought I was gonna make it till the final face off ya know?...The big '_climax_'..." He coughed up some blood. "I didn't think..think that I'd actually be hit..thought you might be the first..no offence or anything...this is really awkward..never thought this day would come so soon." He coughed again and Spinel held him up some.

Sora looked into Spinel's eyes his face becoming serious. "Spinel, I want you to..want you to promise me something." Spinel bit his lip and nodded his head. "I want you to promise me that..that you won't change..o.k.?...even through all this..all this **violence**..I want you to stay the same sweet...sweet _little boy_ I knew and befriended..do you promise?" Spinel nodded. "Iie...I want to hear..hear you say it...say you'll stay the same."

"I promise Sora..I promise I'll stay the same way you remember me." Sora smiled and coughed more blood hacking and shaking in pain.

".Don't...don't remember me like this..o.k.?...Remember me as the fun loving, energetic yet slightly annoying guy who...who found something so precious that he decided..to keep it to himself." Spinel looked confused.

"Precious?...What precious thing Sora?" He asked, if there was something Sora found precious he'd keep it for Sora, make sure nothing happened to it.Sora again smiled and gently tapped Spinel's nose. "You...your the most precious thing in this city..there is no other vampire like you...your sweet, kind, forgiving, self sacrificing, loyal, trustworthy,..and one of the most purest things this earth has to offer..even through all your pain and suffering.you still put it aside to help others deal with there problems.."

He coughed harder and his heartbeat began to slow. "You..You are a true prize..The purest most precious thing I know...my.dear..Spin..." His hand dropped and his head turned to the side eyes still open. Spinel sat like that for a long while. Holding Sora, who seemed only like he was staring off into space, while he himself stared wide eyed at the boy. Shinigami had run in just in time to see Sora's last breath. He now stood shocked in place at the door his bloody sword dangling from his hand. He then gripped the sword tightly and ground his teeth together. "Sora." He closed his eyes tightly trying in vain to keep the tears in.

He looked up at a small sound and was saddened to see Spinel hugging Sora tightly to his chest crying softly into his neck. "Spinel."

"Why?...Why is any of this happening?...Why did they have to kill all these vamps...why'd they have to kill Sora?..." Shinigami moved to get closer but stopped himself.

"I don't know.."

"What will we do now?...Now that we lost Sora?"

Shinigami closed his eyes and turned his head away. "We continue to fight.."

"Why?" Shinigami turned at that.

"Because it is our duty...my duty...I won't let Sora's death be in vain. I will seek revenge. And I WILL get you out of here Spinel no matter what." He turned quickly and left the room.

"Please...don't leave me to Shini...your all..._your_ all I've got.." Spinel stayed in his position unusually quiet. Then he slowly lifted his head eyes still glued to Sora, who's eyes he had closed, his eyes then roamed up until he was looking at the door. His normally gentle ice blue eyes changed from deep blue to a dark purple his eyes were still filled with tears. Looking back down at Sora he made a silent promise. He stood up laying Sora gently on the bed as if the boy was merely sleeping. He took one last long look before picking up Sora's sword exiting the room.

His promise repeating itself in his mind.

To save the only thing he had left.

And if he should fail.

No one will be able to _ever_ hurt anyone again.

* * *

A/N: O.k. Finally done! As I've mentioned before it's not as good as I wanted it to be because I had to redo it. Damn my teachers comp! shakes fist Anyways. Here it is Chapter 9! I hope it was worth the wait? The next chapter will be out much sooner of that I am certain. Believe it or not I know exactly how this will end but as of lately my chapters have been straying from my original idea. Ah well I like it none the less! 

Toei and Rage in the background fighting over a poptart. While a very angry Cloud tries to butcher CNRini for tearing his cloak and Bit-kun sits in the corner with Goten coloring

A/N: sweatdrop I'm not even going to bother with them today..Ja matte minna-san! And look out for my DBZ fic


	12. The Birth of Spinner pt3: Truth and Grue...

Ch.10: Birth of Spinner part.3: Truth and gruesome betrayal..

* * *

A/n: Ohayo minna-san! O.k. I know it's been about a month or so since I updated. Please bear with me! I've had thee toughest time these few months! But anyways I still managed to ring out this chapter! Hope you enjoy it! runs after Sai-sashi of G Gundam with a net Kawaii-ness! heart eyes

* * *

Shinigami was in a rage. They had killed one of his very best friends in cold vampric blood. He growled and scanned around him. He had picked up a familiar scent when Sora was killed and no matter what he would not loose it. He would find Sora's killer and make him pay dearly! He glanced behind him. 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave Spinel alone?' He mused running more. 'Iie. He'd be safer back there with.Sora' He closed his eyes to keep the tears from coming to no avail..they came anyway. Another frustrated growl forced its way out before he picked up movement from the corner of his eye. He hadn't noticed that the smell had stopped and he was running right past it. Turning swiftly on his heel he rushed into the room to see something he least expected. "What in the world."

* * *

Spinel walked slowly down the long hallways after Shinigami. He didn't have the energy, nor did he want, to run. He walked slowly allowing everything to be absorbed until it smashed into each other creating the illusion of millions of colors spiraling against one another. His eyes held no emotion nor did his face. The only sound that was heard in the eerily quiet halls was the steady sound of his footsteps and the loud sliding noise of metal against stone as he dragged the sword behind him. His face, hands and clothes reeked of blood and sweat. But he didn't care. That was the farthest thought from his mind at the moment.

He thought of his time there, the people he meet and all the things that he did, those thoughts being separated every now and then by the image of his parents death and even the most recent death of his dear friend Sora. A tear found its way onto his bloodied face and made a small path from his eye to his chin. The once crystal clear tear now a dirty copper as it mingled with the blood before dropping onto the ground surprisingly enough emitting a small splashing noise.

Only then did he flinch. The pain, agony, and sorrow building up in his small form growing, feeding off his hidden anger and collecting into on big ball of emotion. His mind spun in an inner battle that failed to appear on his small round face. Building, growing, spinning, spiraling, the way his father spoke to him, spinning, building, molding, the serene smile on his mothers face, crashing, growing, spiraling, the words Sora left with him, shifting, spinning, spiraling, molding, growing, building, crashing, until it became so big that it created a form within the boy. And then he screamed.

Shinigami stood like a statue at what he saw. Standing before him was his master, Clow and the one and only heir to the vampric throne the only one with the true bond to Clow, his son, Eriol Hiirawagiza himself. Both locked in heated battle as one tried, and failed, to destroy the other in a flash of lights, metal, teeth, and claws. Spurting blood, spit and sweat all over the already beaten room, a sign that they had been in battle for along time. Neither one prepared to loose or be caught off guard, and both failing to notice the stunned vampire by the door. To engrossed were they in there battle that everything else flooded together until it became just a blur in the background.

Clow formed a large red ball hurling it at the exhausted Eriol who avoided it split seconds before it exploded in mid air. The falling debris crashing around Shinigami startling him more, a large piece of the wall crashed inches away from his feet causing him to gasp in surprise, earning the attention of the fighters who now stood stunned staring wide eyed at Shinigami. "Wha..What are you doing here?" Clow bellowed moving a bit farther from Eriol. "I." His face then became serious, he had to tell him the news. "Sora was killed Clow-sama.and I detected a familiar scent when he was attacked." He announced looking to the floor.

If he had been watching them he would have caught Eriol's shocked expression and Clow's expressionless face. He looked up when he heard Eriol. "Was this your work? You sick bastard! How could you do such a thing to your own men? Did you think it would help you? You're the cause of all this you fucking bastard!" Shinigami was shocked beyond all reason. He had NEVER heard Eriol use profanity before nor did he ever see his young master so angry. He began to get suspicious of how much exactly they both knew. He looked over at the source of Eriol's anger, Clow and watched as a smirk grew on his face. "Why would I kill off Sora? He was one of my best warriors? I swear to you that I did not kill Sora." He looked to Shinigami. "Believe me Shinigami I would NEVER hurt any of you!" Shinigami was confused.

He wanted to believe Clow but there was a growing feeling in the pit of his stomach that Clow was not telling him the entire truth. He took a few steps toward him walking past Eriol before he spoke. "Clow- sama...do you know who killed Sora and the others?" "Hai. The rebels did it to get back at me! They told me that they wanted me to surrender and give them full power over all vampires but because I refused they attacked!" Again that growing feeling appeared in Shinigami's stomach, Clow was lying again. Acting on his instincts he took a step back and toward Eriol until he stood at his side. "Gomen nasai Clow-sama.But I think your lying to me." Clow snarled when Eriol smirked folding his arms across his chest. "You see? Not everyone's fooled by your innocent act and quick witted lies. Your finished 'Otou-san'." He snarled glaring daggers at him.

Clow growled before shifting into attack rushing at them both slicing and clawing, but luckily they were prepared for such a thing and dogged. After a few return attacks they had Clow on the run, backing him into a defense position as they attacked head on, each of there attacks powered by there anger toward him. They both attacked at once until Clow was knocked over causing him to tumble into a wall.

"Fine. You want to know the truth? O.k. I'll tell you the truth!" He wobbled to his feet and stood glaring accusingly at them. "I was the one who started it! Isn't that what you want me to say? Well I won't! Because I didn't! The rebels, wars, attacks, and killings..all that was the fault of one man...Hoshi..you all know him as the father of your little friend...Spinel Sun!" Gasps from both boys meet his words but he continued over them. "Not only did he start all this..but he stole my one and only love.." Eriol and Shinigami blinked in confusion. "Demo...I though that mom was your one and only?"

"Iie. She wasn't I thought I loved your mother...for a time. But then she went and passed away leaving me alone. I was devastated. Lost and only one person helped me through that.., She was the most beautiful, sweetest vampire I ever met. I was going to propose to her..but Hoshi beat me to it. He took her away from me so I swore to get back at him. So I waited, planned, schemed until I came up with the most perfect plan. I was going to use the vampire rebels as my trump card in the killing of that ignorant man. So one day I sent them after him in hopes that he'd be killed and she'd come running to me for comfort. But instead she helped him fight and became a target for there anger. They killed her. And she left me with her only something, the only thing that meant anything to her, her son Spinel Sun. I was going to just kill him after she sacrificed herself, but he proved to be something special when he avenged there deaths by killing all the vampires that were in contact with the rebels. He was amazing, running around killing them in cold blood without so much as a flinch."He mused, awe in his features.

"HE was the perfect warrior. That was the only reason why I kept him and your dear Sora? He HAD to be killed. He was changing Spinel making him into a soft hearted fool. You were meant to die there too Shinigami but by some miracle you lived. You can thank my foolish son for that! I wanted Spinel to watch you both die, leaving him alone and causing that hatred I saw that night to reawaken! With that awesome power at my command all of my enemy's would perish at my hand! But no, you lived and my stupid son found out about my plans to kill you all. But no matter. I WILL prevail. With or without your help you foolish-"

"Enough! You sick psychotic bastard..you killed my family, my friend all because you wanted me to be _angry_? Well guess what? You succeeded! I'm fucking _**pissed**_!" They all turned stunned to the door to see none other than Spinel Sun.

(Should I end it here?)

(Yeah I'll end it here..more suspense )

* * *

A/N: Okies it's finally done! Wai! I know a lot of your are highly pissed but I'm so sorry! I had testing to study for! Forgive me onegai! ;; and on a good note! I'm officially doing request fics . And also! I'm signing up for Mediaminer so you can see some of my pics...I hope I'm some sort of good in your book.ja ne!


	13. A promise made

CH. 11: A promise made..

* * *

A/N: O.k. So here's ch 11. Like I said I'd have it out much sooner than last time. O.k. so in answering a reviewer who wondered when the story would get back on track with ExT. I'm giving you this chapter. Don't worry it fits in with the story and everyone's happy 

Muses: walks in Tadaima! glomps Rini

A/N: Aiyah! falls over Hey guys welcome Home . Were have you been?

Toei: Well I went to Japan with Rage, Goten, and Bitty.

Bit-kun: I got some pocky for you Rin-sama

A/N: Awww thanks Love --

Rage: plops onto the couch with some hentai mags. kekekekeke!

A/N: I know what Ragey got -.-;

Dark Cloud: I also went but only for a little while then I went to China. takes out a Chinese fan Here Rin

A/N: Awww thankies Dark-ai!

A boy with white hair with black dyed tips walks in wearing a gray and silver Japanese school uniform.

A/N: Who brought back a bishi?

Goten: laughs Can you guess who he is?

A/N: Ano..a Bishi?

Bit-kun: Iie.

A/N: A really hot bishi?

Goten: sweatdrop Iie.

Toei: It's that psycho bear.

A/N: Quatre? O.o

Quatre: Ohayo C-Ai

A/N: o.o..faints

All: O.O! He killed her!

Quatre: Curse my good looks ;;

* * *

For my Reviewers (Cuz without you BL would never keep going strong ):

* * *

Animecraz: -helps Tamiri up- o.o -pets Kero- Evil people are cool. What do you think I am? Aww I'm flattered Tamiri-chan! I promise I will! 

MON: -covers ears- Please don't! o.o See? I made another!

Ranka: Hai hai. Clow is a devious one -shakes head- Thanks I will

Lil teapot of sun: See? I got to the main plot I'll finish Spinel's saga later kay? Just for my reviewers

Silverwing: O.k...I hope this chapter is longer! O.o I updated see? See? -victory dance- XD

* * *

**Vampire City**

* * *

The street was filled with the busy hustle of vampires of all shapes, sizes, and ages, walking, talking, yelling, buying, and selling. Locked out from all this noise in a quant and quiet booth sat two teens. Sitting inside a small café drinking tea and eating sweet bread. From outside all one could see was this happy duo laughing and joking around and inside the shop they saw the same thing only it seemed a bit...deeper.

The boy sat across from the girl, both indulged in there seemingly amusing conversation. The conversation was not as most would think. It was broken up by long moments of silence to reflect on each there own words and to take soft sips of there tea and most times to munch on sweetbread. But if one were to pay more attention they would see the longing and want in the boy's eyes and the shake of his fingers that showed how he itched to touch the addictive girl across from him and they would also find the mysterious shadow in the girl's eyes. Each seemingly lost in the moment. Both trying to think of something to say that wouldn't touch that delicate part of there personal lives that they both had been so careful not to linger by. That is however..

"Tomoyo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss them?"

She looked up slightly confused. "Miss who?" She didn't even have to ask.

By the look in his eyes and the slight fear in his voice that he had in deed touched that part of her life that she wished not to remember. But it was too late now. He had started and he never left a job half done.

"You know who. Your family, friends, all of the people you left behind in the mortal realm."

She looked down at her tea avoiding his gaze.

Oh that gaze, that look that lured her in and held her demanding to know all or else he get it by force; he hoped not by force; but willingly, and she Tomoyo Daidouji could not deny him that right. She lingered longer than she expected on silence before answering. "...Sometimes." He nodded almost as if he had expected her to say that obvious lie. "Only..sometimes?" She looked at him.

His face was void of emotion but his eyes betrayed him. He didn't want to know. He didn't honestly want that answer for he was afraid of what she might say. What she might want. What he might promise her. Give her, all to make her happy, see her smile. "No.All the time."

"But you ignore it ne?"

"Hai." She took a sip of her tea looking away from him. She felt vulnerable talking about her family.

It just wasn't..right to talk about her problems when Eriol so obviously had it much, much worse off than she ever would. She only had to deal with them until she was old enough to leave but he, he was stuck here for all eternity and even after that.

"You wish to see them.don't you?"

She couldn't deny that. No matter how much she tells them how much she loathes and despises everyone there, she could never fool herself and especially not Eriol.

"Hai.But I don't have that option."

He stared at her for awhile. She looked...different. He couldn't quite place his finger on it. It was almost like the light that was usually on in her had gone out. The light that he had gotten so used to had unconsciously depended on seeing everyday. That he was taken aback at just how vulnerable she seemed without it. He looked down at his cup resting his hand on the small handle.

"I'll take you home."

The answer had come so sudden and unexpected that it nearly knocked Tomoyo out of her chair.

"Y-You'll what?"

"I'll take you home. Just name the time or day and I'll take you wherever."

She watched him to see if this was all some kind of sick joke. But she knew, she didn't exactly know how she knew but she did. Eriol was completely serious. He would take her back home.

Back to Tomoeda.

Back to the Cherry blossoms, and Penguin Park.

Back to her elementary and high school.

Back to everything and everyone she ever knew.

And back to her very first love and her very first letdown.

Back to _Sakura Kinomoto_.

She looked quickly down to her tea her hair shielding her face from view. Eriol saw her shoulders shaking and wondered if he had gone too far. If he had touched that deep dark part of Tomoyo that he never knew existed. Panicked he stood up to reach across the table and gently touch her shoulder.

"Tomoyo?..." She looked up and he nearly fell over.

She gave him the most breath taking smile he had ever seen.

A smile so bright it made her eyes shine like a thousand beautiful pearls. And all he could do to keep from keeling over was to slowly sit back down. Staring in awe at, in his opinion, the most beautiful creature on earth, he simply shook his head in wonder. Before he could come down from his nirvana she pushed him back up it again by literally jumping on the table to give him a hug.

"T- Tomoyo?"

"Arigato Eriol-kun! Arigato!"

He was baffled for awhile before he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off the table and onto his lap, to keep her from getting in trouble with management. (Bit-kun: I doubt they'd mind her on the table though..Rage: I know I wouldn't mind! -drool-) He was awed at how perfect they fit together. Almost as if there bodies were made to be just the way they were now. Tomoyo on his lap and both locked in embrace. He found himself wondering if he felt just as wonderful to kiss her. Would she allow it? Would she say it was o.k.? Or would she freak out and leave never to return to him?

He shook off the thought and decided that he would stay her friend. Because...why would she want to be with him in that way? Technically he didn't exist. So why would she give up a lifetime with real people over an eternity with a half vampire?

Tomoyo felt the droop in the cheerful atmosphere and knowing that it definitely wasn't her, left her with only one other option. She gently pushed back to look in his face.

"Eriol-kun? Are you o.k.?"

He smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm perfectly fine Tomo-chan."

"You sure?" She tilted her head as an innocent gesture but only made Eriol want her more, her being so close didn't help matters any either.

"I'm positive. Let's go to the park now ne?"

She nodded climbing off his lap and watched as he paid for there meal smiled at her and walked out the door. She followed him with the growing feeling that she had somehow caused his mood swing. But all thoughts of that were erased from her mind when she remembered his promise.

If he meant what he said.

If he had the power to grant her _deepest_ wish..

She, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Would _finally_ be going **home**.

_'Wait for me Sakura-chan, Li-kun...I'm coming back to Tomoeda, back to you.'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Okies! Done with this chapter. Did you like it? Was it o.k.? I certainly hope so. ;; O.k. now I have a bit of a predicament. Should I make Nakuru and Spinel go with them? Or not? I already know what I'm gonna do about a certain little guardian. But I'm not sure if I should make Mich come back? (Remember him? Tomoyo's ex?) Well I'll hopefully figure this out soon. And we'll be done with the Birth of Spinner soon ! celebrates! Well that's all for now! R&R ne? Ja matte! hops onto her couch

Bit-kun and Goten: snuggles up next to Rini --

Dark Cloud: has Rini on his lap..again v.v;;

Toei: sits at the edge of the couch eating popcorn .

Rage: tries to steal Toei's popcorn ;;..Stingy!

A/N: Ja minna-san! Were gonna watch 'The Ring' shudders That movie still gives me the creeps..


	14. The Birth of Spinner pt4: Home again End...

Ch: 12 The Birth of Spinner (ending): Home again

* * *

A/N: Ohayo minna-san yes I know 'WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?' I'm sooooo sorry I've been through a bit of a a certain ex-boy friend of mine let me just say this 'watching him "talk" to girls isn't my cup of tea!'(some of you girls may understand, heck you may have even been through this!) Well anyways here's the 12th chapter and I assure you that the next one won't take about a month or so to get out. I'm officially done with that problem...zettai.

Bit-kun: half sleep I'm sooooo glad you're done with that Rin-sama.

Toei: yawning Me too Bitty.

Rage: already sleep ZzzzZzzzZZzZzZZz

C.N. Rini: curled up on Rage asleep Mew..mew.mew.mew

Dark Cloud: reading a book What? I'm a night person!

Rini-sama: Oh! Before I forget!... I TOTALLY LOVE YOU GUYS! You all made me feel so special! Thank you so much for your reviews! It made me feel so loved Yes I promise to update more and this chapter is especially dedicated to you guys! And my 'student' Tamiri-chan! And Moon light Blossoms, love the stories keep up the good work! Bitty tell Rage(real) to suck a lemon! Thank you CDK, Lili, thuy, Youkaikat, DarkAngelPearl, Nermal, Tomoyo-san, Lena, Kiki, SilverWing, all of you! loves and kisses I give you pocky! hands out Pocky Oi Teddy-bear, love ya too babe! Just don't tell Tamiri

* * *

**Last time**

* * *

****

**_Clank. Clang. Rip. Clang. Shing!_** (Sorry.it's a sword fight what can I say..; )

As the two figures went back and forth each delivering blow after blow. A tall dark haired man and a small blue haired boy, it was quite obvious that the latter was delivering the most blows and receiving the few. The only other witness, beside the all mighty Kami himself was the two still figures that stood flabbergasted on the ground watching as the previous two fought in midair, using their unnatural abilities.

Shinigami blinked in shock his black locks curling around his face from the self made wind, courtesy of the two warriors. He was speechless to say the least that his 'innocent' Spinel could cause so much damage!

Half an hour later found Eriol unconscious, courtesy of his father, for trying to help the young vamp, and Shinigami was still standing speechless on the ground now cradling a new wound on his left arm. He continued to watch the enraged child fight with nothing short of frightened awe. Spinel seemed to be the most dominant of the battle and was backing Clow into the wall. With a shout he knocked the sword out of the man's hand and held him at sword point. Eye's narrowed in furious slits he ground out his sentence.

"Tell me why you killed Sora-chan!"

Clow gave an exasperated sigh and sat straight. "Fine fine! I'm the cause of all of this! Is that what you want to hear! Well it would be a lie! Sure I caused this war but technically it was all your fathers fault!"

He shrieked. Spinel blinked and tilted his head eyes still narrowed.

"How in the hell is this my father's fault?"

"Want to know why? Huh? Huh? He stole my only love away from me with his forced charm and phony smiles!"

Spinel blinked again and promptly smacked Clow. "That's for being an Idiot! My parents loved each other! It was made to be you psycho!" Shinigami shook his head. "Weren't you in love with your wife?"

"Ofcorse I was! But when she passed away, Yuume was the one who made things better, she took care of me, she helped me get through this, and she was my one true love! And we belonged together! Your father tricked her! He made me out to be the bad guy! Sunni tricked everyone!"

"I thought his name was Hoshi?" Shinigami mocked receiving a glare from Clow.

Spinel rubbed his eyes. "You're out of your mind Clow." So preoccupied was he with his new found headache that he didn't notice the dagger Clow was taking out until it was too late.

Spinel blinked in shock as the dagger connected to flesh, Clow also seemed surprised. Spinel slumped to the floor cradling the wounded body in his arms.

"...Shinigami..."

Shinigami forced a smiled through his pain and gently traced a line from Spinel's ear to his chin. "Hey."

"You..you jerk..how could you do this to me.?"

"I didn't want you hurt. "

"But...your leaving me.."

"I had no choice..Couldn't let him hurt Spin-chan, Sora would never forgive me."

He stopped and hacked up blood he leaned back his face grim. "I didn't mean for things to go this way...I'm so sorry."

"No please don't talk that way..please you can't go."

He smiled reaching up to brush a wayward strand of hair behind his ear. "Take care of yourself."

"_Please_ no."

"Make sure to watch out for Eriol-sama."

"You **can't**."

"And please don't ever change.."

"Please stay."

"Don't loose your kind heart.."

"Please Shin-chan _don't_."

"It would make us sad if you did.."

"Please...you can't leave me..not you too.."

"I love you Spin-chan...be good."

"...**Bastard**..."

He crooked leaning down to press a chaste kiss against his already cooling lips. "How dare you leave me.."

He bit his lip willing the tears to stop, to no avail. He then looked up his eyes red amongst the mass of his midnight hair. Clow was being held back by Eriol, Spinel didn't know when he had woken but none of that mattered.

"You...I should kill you...I should tear you apart..and leave the pieces for the rebels to fight over...but I won't.." He whispered looking down to Shinigami, he looked so peaceful.

"It...it wasn't supposed to happen like this...no one deserves such a fate..."

He was speaking more to himself than to anyone else; he keened and lost his battle against his tears freely crying onto the still form of his now dead love. "No one should have to face this.. no one deserves this... I wouldn't wish this on anyone...not even Clow... please.. let this be a dream... please... Kami can not be this cruel... why both of them?...why any of them."

He shut his eyes his eyebrow knitting angrily together. "I won't let this end like this. I won't. Even if I have to forget..I can't let it end like this..." He clutched Shinigami's hand stifling a whimper when he got no response.

"I wish.._I wish_...I wish everything..can be o.k..and we can all...forget."

Spinel continued his talk which would be passed as little more than the ramblings of a weeping lover. But he was glowing, and so was Shinigami, a wave of light passed from Spinel all throughout the castle and all through the Vampire realm. Spinel mumbled once more before surrendering into the blissfulness that the darkness seemed to offer.

"We can all be happy...when we just _forget_."

* * *

**Present Time**

* * *

_Spinel._

Someone's calling me..

_Spinel.._

Who can it be..?

_Spinel!..._

Is that...Kami?

"SPINEL!" Spinel winced and rubbed his ear glaring at Nakuru. "Nope just Satan." He mumbled, all other insults died on his lips when he saw the sadness and panic in her eyes. ".What is it? Is it Eriol-sama?" She shook her head. "No, worse." "..Well what is it?" She frowned and looked up at him tears pricking at the side of her eyes. "Well.."

* * *

"ERIOL!" Eriol blinked in surprised as the small vampire ran into the room practically knocking him over. "Whoa!"

"You can't! It's wrong! Don't you care at all?"

"Whoa, whoa slow down! What's the problem?"

"Why did you promise such a _**stupid**_ thing!"

Eriol's face lost all humor and he walked back to his chair sitting down. "It's none of your concern."

"You must be out of your damn _mind_ if you think it's none of my concern!"

Eriol blinked in shock as did Nakuru as she moved to stand next to him.

"And why are you so concerned?"

"Why aren't you? I thought you liked her?"

"You have no idea."

"Then why make her go?"

"I'm not making her do anything, it's her own choice."

"But you gave her that choice!"

"I couldn't keep her locked up forever!"

"You sure as hell could have tried!"

Eriol blinked again. "Why? She wanted to see her family and friends..I'm letting her do that."

"And don't you just feel so _proud_ of yourself."

"**Enough**!"

"No! It's enough when** I** say it is! Did you ever think how your supposed 'selfless act' would affect us?"

"Affect you? Why the hell should it affect you?"

"..Did you honestly think..that you were the only one who liked Tomoyo- chan's being here? Nakuru is practically all dried up of tears and the vampric servants aren't any better! She was light to us, light when all we had were dying _memories_ of it and false sunlight! She was something _real,_ a solid for us, we depended on her just as much as you!"

"How dare you!"

"How dare _**YOU**_! You selfish Bastard!...She was all I had!" Spinel gasped and covered his mouth taking a step back; realization dawned on Eriol's face.

"You love her."

"Not as much as you.."

"I'm not an issue."

"Neither am I..my love for Tomoyo is like a brother to a sister...a son to his mother..she was all I had to hold on to..and your pushing her away, you selfish _prick_!"

"You can't keep relying on her!"

"I could try! You had no right to do what you did!"

"I made her happy!"

"She was happy _here_!"

"No she wasn't!"

"Yes she was! She wouldn't have realized she was missing them if you hadn't brought it up! She was happy here! And she was making everyone else happy too!"

"...We couldn't keep her trapped."

"Why not?"

"It's wrong." Eriol answered, their screams had died down to a comforting whisper, and a broken sob.

"..I know..but I didn't want her to leave me."

"She never thought of it like that. I'm sure she didn't know...why don't you go tell her?"

"What good would that do?"

"Who knows...try."

Spinel let in a shaky breath before nodding and walking out.

* * *

**Tomoyo's room**

* * *

Tomoyo was practically singing as she packed her things, she was on cloud9 and loving it. "I'm coming home, I'm going home, to the Sun and air, and the home that I know, I'm going home to cherry blossoms, little wolves, and so much more! I'm really finally actually going home!" She nearly jumped out her skin when she spotted Spinel leaning against the door frame. "Spin! You startled me!" He remained quiet awhile just staring until he spoke.

"You're really happy.."

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm going back! No more fake suns! No more Darkness! No more creepy house! I'm going _home_!"

"..Did you really hate it so much here?...So much that you can't wait to leave us?" She paused.

"Oh Kami no! I didn't mean it like that."

"But that's how you said it. I guess he was right...you don't care."

"Yes I do! Spinel you must understand! I have a home and a _life_ there! I left for so long! There all worried."

"Why would they be, from how you acted no one loves you there."

She froze before her face became blank. "That was wrong."

"But that's how you acted."

"Spinel, I am loved...just not the way I hoped."

"But _we_ can love you! We can love you however you want! We can be your friends! We can be your family! You won't need to go back!"

She blinked before she smiled sadly kneeling down to wrap her arms around Spinel. "Oh Kami. I would never want to leave you love...but I have a life I need to fix things. I _**swear**_ I'll come back as often as I can-"

"That's not enough! I don't want your phony promises! Don't try to pacify me with them! If you want to leave so bad just _**go**_!" She blinked in surprise.

"Just..go away..leave me." He whispered, voice and expression broken.

She bit her lip to keep her tears in seeing his round expressive eyes filled with tears; she pulled him against her and hugged him tight.

"Oh Spinel! I don't want to go, not like this! Please don't hate me! I swear to you I'll come back!"

"Please...please ..._don't leave me_.." He whimpered burying his face into her neck and hugging her with all he was worth.

"I'm not leaving forever, I'll always come back! And maybe we'll find a way so you can visit me there? I'd never intentionally hurt you! I love you Spinel, you're like the brother I never had!"

"..I don't..hate you, I just want you to stay..but I can wait..for you I'll wait."

She smiled and kissed his cheek wiping his tears away, he in turn kissed hers away, he kissed her forehead as well.

"I love you.._Imotochan_."

She stifled a gasp and smiled kissing his forehead again.

"And I love you._Oneechan_."

He laughed softly and hugged her.

After awhile they both stood up she smiled at him and he smiled back. "Daywalker."

"Huh?"

"I'm..a daywalker. I can visit you in the day time too." She smiled and hugged him again.

"I would like that."

He smiled and took her bag. "I want to help, Imotochan." She patted his head.

"Thank you Oneechan."

* * *

Eriol looked up and smiled as Tomoyo and Spinel walked downstairs, "Ready?"

"Yeah." She turned and hugged Nakuru, having to struggle to get her to let go, she hugged Spinel and opened her hand to get her back but he refused. "Spinel..I need my bag."

"I'll bring it."

"But were leaving through here."

"I'm coming."

"_What!_?" Eriol shouted.

"If Spinel's going then so am I!" Nakuru declared clinging to Tomoyo's arm.

"_**What**_? You're not going Because HE'S not going!"

"Eriol-kun...be nice." Eriol sighed and rubbed his temples, it wouldn't do him any good to have Tomoyo mad at him.

"Fine fine...here Nakuru." He handed her a tablet. "So the sun won't harm you." She nodded and down the tablet after Eriol assured them that he had already taken one. They all stood at the entrance and sighed. "Here goes." Eriol murmured before they all stepped through.

* * *

_'Trees...and squirrels.ew'_

_'Sunlight...damn it all.' _

_'Hey a park! Sugoi!' _

_'Sakura trees!'_

They all had their separate thoughts, Eriol's face was nonchalant, Nakuru's was disgusted at the 'dirty' wildlife, Spinel was ecstatic about the possibility of playing, and Tomoyo was torn between crying and sheer bliss. "So...this is where you live?" Nakuru asked staying close to Eriol "Yup."

"You get to live here?" Spinel asked.

"No not in the park! At my house." She giggled. Her face then went sad as her mind ran with the memories she left behind. The other two shared looks before they attacked.

"Ah! Help! No no! I give I give!" Tomoyo was trying to escape the merciless tickles she was being subjected too. The other three vampires were smiling happily chasing her. "Ah! Save me! No no! Stay away! Don't- ack!" Tomoyo blinked in surprised as she was pulled into someone's arms, she turned to find Eriol, Spinel, and Nakuru being held back at Sword point.

"Tomoyo? _What's_ going on?"

* * *

A/N: O.k.! End of Chapter 12! Hope you like it! The next one will be out sooner..and it will be much longer than this! XD Again thank you to all my reviewers, I love you all!

ANNOUNCEMENT: I need a Beta Reader! The most I will take is Three! The first Three to ask will be chosen, I need someone to read over the next few chapters to tell me what they think and if I should drop or add more! Arigato!


	15. Bringing Kitty home and Introductions ar...

Ch: 13 Bringing Kitty home and Introductions are in order..  
  
A/N: Ohayo minna-san!! To all the people who asked to be my beta reader, the ones I answered too, you know who you are, will still be my beta readers, I just wanted to put this out before I started sending them to you.  
  
Bit-kun: Rin-sama you're forgetting!  
  
A/N: Nu uh! O.k. so there was this petition going around about how FF.net is booting all R rated fics, I.E. those with Lemons in them. I Ofcorse being the large pervert that I am, signed it, but really some of these lemons are really tasteful. I mean I could understand if they were booting all the ones that were just a whole bunch of graphic sex with no real plot, but the others are truly great. Anyways...Support your Lemon writers!!! XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Penguin Park~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo blinked slowly, the voice was greatly familiar......as was the hold. "It.....can't be....Sakura?" She turned to find bright green eyes smiling down at her. "Your o.k. Tomo-chan!!" She beamed hugging her.  
  
Tomoyo blinked in shock, Eriol, Spinel, and Nakuru were being held off by Li and his ever present sword. And she.......she was being held by her first love and her very best friend. "We were soo worried!! I'm just glad we got here in time!" Sakura looked over at Li. "Keep them here while I get Tomoyo to safety." "Got it!" He replied not once taking his eyes off the three. Tomoyo was too shocked to say anything as she was pulled away from the three vampires and down a hill.  
  
No....no.......no no no no no no no no no No No No No NO NO NO!!!!!!  
  
Spinel growled and knocked Li's sword out of his hand before knocking him down, he bum-rushed Sakura and held onto Tomoyo's leg glaring at the two. Tomoyo blinked slowly. "Spinel?...." The small vampire snarled at Sakura and Li, keeping himself between them and Tomoyo. "No one takes Tomoyo away!! NO ONE!!" Everyone blinked in shock, stunned still, after a moment the original shock wore off and Li glared at him raising his sword. "Get away from her vampire!!" He growled, he was stopped by Eriol who appeared in front of him, blocking him from Spinel and grinning like a Cheshire cat. "My aren't we violent?" Li sputtered and snarled. "Back off Vampire!!" "I do have a name you know." "Like I care!!?" Tomoyo had dropped to her knees and was holding Spinel afraid that Li may harm the young vamp. "I should kill you too!! You kidnapped Tomoyo!!" "Li!" He looked over at the lavender haired girl. "Don't." "But Tomoyo! They-" "NO!!....They are my friends, they protected me, and they took care of me. They brought me back home. Leave them be." Li was about to argue when Sakura placed her hand on his arm, he turned to her to find her smiling. "Sakura?" "Look at them. They love Tomoyo, she's happy with them." He turned watching Nakuru fuss over Tomoyo before they both berated Eriol for putting himself in danger, Spinel was smiling happily watching them argue. Li grudgingly admitted that they did look happy together. Li then smiled devilishly and held out his hand for Eriol to shake, everyone looked at him a bit suspicious but Eriol shook the offered hand. "Let's call a truce for now." "Agreed." Li kept his evil grin as he squeezed Eriol's hand hoping to get a wince out of him but was frustrated when all he got was the same large cat-like grin. Letting go of his hand in a huff Li walked back to Sakura's side. "You'd best go home Tomoyo-chan. Raven has been on the war path since you disappeared." Tomoyo winced and looked up at them. "Really?" "This IS Raven were talking about." Tomoyo sighed in defeat. "I was afraid of that..." She turned to Eriol, Nakuru, and Spinel whom had confused expressions on. "Tomoyo-san, who is Raven?" "Oh! I never told you about her!! She's my caretaker; well you can say she's more like a big sister to me. She's been here for awhile and we've become real good friends. She just might kill us all when we get there." Eriol smiled. "Ah, the protective type I take it?" "You have no idea..." She groaned standing up a small pout on her lips. Eriol let out a hearty chuckle and Tomoyo glared at him. "What's so funny?" "You're simply adorable when you pout Tomoyo-san." At that she turned a lovely shade of crimson and tried to glare at him and hide her blush at the same time to no success. Nakuru leaned against Eriol and glanced from him to Tomoyo. "You think everything about her is cute." "Very true Nakuru, and that's because Tomoyo-san IS cute." He grinned at Tomoyo. "Isn't that right Kitty-chan?" Tomoyo blushed deeper and glared at him. "Kitty-chan?" He nodded. "Do you know why?" She shook her head and Nakuru had a knowing look before she busted into a fit of laughter. "It's because all you drunk there was milk!!" Eriol nodded and Tomoyo frowned. "That's because she refused to drink blood." Spinel piped in still hugging Tomoyo around the waist resting his small head on her hip. Tomoyo nodded. "Exactly." "But Milk Kitty?" "Stop calling me that!!!" "Awe but it's such a Kawaii name Kitty-chan." "Argh!!! You're infuriating!!" "Ah! Your cute when your mad too, Kitty- chan!" Sakura giggled and Li couldn't help the small smile that appeared at the scene.  
  
After a long while Sakura and Li departed promising to meet them all the next day at Tomoyo's mansion. Letting out a shaky breath Tomoyo led the band of vampires to the gates of her mansion. "Here we are..." She sighed. Eriol smiled as did Spinel but Nakuru whistled in appreciation. "Nice, do you have any Kawaii guards!?" Tomoyo smiled slightly. "I only have female guards; my mom has a thing against trusting me with men." Nakuru tilted her head a moment in thought but shrugged. "So long as there cute." "Did I ever tell you that you put whores to shame?" Spinel mused a perturbed expression on his small cherub face, his eyes had taken on that icy quality and Tomoyo knew not to get involved. Unlocking the gate Tomoyo was surprised that no guards were around; she was able to lead them to the front door without any incident, Ofcorse when she got to the door....that was a different case entirely.....  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? If you have guards why haven't I seen any of them? I mean wouldn't they atleast be curious as to who came in?" "Well....we do have video cameras." "But still....." Tomoyo flashed a smile waving off her worried words with a dismissive hand as she unlocked the door. "No worries Nakuru-chan! Were perfectly safe-" Her words were cut off as the door was yanked open and she was pulled into soft arms, cold metal brushing against her skin before moving up. She didn't even notice when she closed her eyes until she was opening them again, giving her time to register that her friends were being held off at gun point and she was being held between the arms holding the gun. Eriol quirked a brow. "Well hello to you too..." Nakuru let out an exasperated sigh. "Is everyone we meet going to point dangerous weapons at us?" "If someone takes her away one more time..." Spinel snarled baring his sharp teeth. Tomoyo blinked slowly before looking up. "Raven?" "Hai Tomoyo-sama." She glared at the three. "I'll teach you to kidnap my charge!!" She growled cocking the gun and firing. Tomoyo had just enough time to smack the gun up redirecting the shot to the air. "Tomoyo- sama!!?" "No Raven!! They are my friends!!" "But they-" "No!! They are my friends and they are going to be guest here, and are to be treated with the utmost care and respect. Treat them like you would me." "Then the respect part is out eh Squirt?" She smirked letting Tomoyo go and lowering the gun. "Hello, I must apologize for shooting at you, you must understand what with the circumstances-" Eriol held up a hand halting her words. "No need Ms. Raven, I would have done the same thing in your position. I'm positive you are only looking out for Kitty's well being." Tomoyo scowled at him and Raven quirked a brow. She shook her head and smiled at them. "May I ask who you are?" Eriol stepped forward gently lifting her hand to his lips. "Hiirawagiza Eriol, at your service." "I believe it would be the other way around seeing as you are our guest." He smirked. "I like your wit." "Why thank you, I was well trained in order to defend myself against the average playboy." "Ah but you have me wrong Madam, I am not the average playboy." "Oh no?" "No, I am the MASTER Playboy." Raven laughed as he chuckled. "I think I'm going to enjoy this little visit." She turned to Nakuru who glomped her. "Kawaii!!! Oooo can I keep her can I can I?!" Raven blinked as Tomoyo stifled her giggle. "I'm afraid she's Tomoyo-san's." "Oh I don't mind, you can borrow her as long as you like." "Yay!!" "WHAT!!?" Tomoyo giggled again. "Just joking Rave-chan." Nakuru grinned and let her go, Raven blushed and straightened her clothes before looking to Spinel. "And you may be?" "I may be Spinel Sun. All depends on who's asking." She quirked a brow. "A tad touchy?" "He's just made cuz you took Tomo-chan!" She blinked. "Oh, I see. No worries little one. So long as you don't harm her, we won't have a problem. Deal?" He looked at her outstretched hand before shaking it. "Deal. Pleasure to meet you Ms. Raven." "Pleasures all mine." She smiled before looking over the group. "Well? What are you waiting for, inside, shoo shoo!" They all allowed Raven to gently push them inside smiles on their faces.  
  
~~~~~~~Daidouji household~~~~~~  
  
"Wow...." That was the only thing the small group of vamps could say in response to the huge mansion, it wasn't all that much bigger than their own, but it was most definitely livelier. "Brighter." "More fashionable..." "....Comfortable." Eriol smiled glancing at Tomoyo. "It just screams 'Kitty lives here' doesn't it?" She scowled. "Stop calling me Kitty...." He mock pouted. "Why? You know you like it Kitty-chan." "Don't make me hurt you..." "Oh, getting a bit feisty are we?" "Hiirawagiza!!" He grinned. "Hai Kitty dearest?" "Omae o Korosu!!" He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "No you won't, you love me too much." He grinned and ducked the brush she threw at him. "My aren't we a violent Kitty?" She growled but Raven gently directed her in the opposite direction. "No killing your guest Squirt. I'll show you all to your rooms then we'll have a small tour after you're situated." She smiled as Tomoyo continued to grumble and Eriol's constant 'Kitty' remarks didn't help a bit.  
  
Eriol arched a brow. "Down at the end?" "Yes, you didn't honestly believe that I'd put you next to Tomoyo? Your both young hormone filled teens, it would have been stupid of me." "Raven!!" "What? It's true! I've seen the looks you give each other. It's a miracle you came back a virgin-You are still a virgin...right?" "Ofcorse I am!!" She blushed and glared at her. "And you didn't have to announce that anyways." "Hey he would have found out sooner or later." "And what is that supposed to mean?" "You know what it means." "Raven you are such a pervert." "I know, it's quite sad sometimes." She grinned and looked up when the bell rung announcing dinner. "Let's go eat shall we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~After Dinner~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo sat at her vanity brushing her hair, it was....strange being back in her own room. She frowned when she remembered the dinner talk. Raven had made it her duty to embarrass her that night and Eriol didn't help infact at one point he had teamed up with her teasing poor Tomoyo until her face was as red as a stop light. She sighed softly pushing her hair behind her shoulder and simply staring at herself, even through it all she knew they were only joking so it was hard to stay mad at them. She turned when she heard a faint knock. "Come in." She smiled when she spotted the small sleepy blue haired boy walk in. He looked so adorable in his bear pajama's, so adorable like the panda he was dressed as, tucked under his arm was a stuffed panda doll to further set off his outfit. Raven was having far too much fun Tomoyo thought smiling gently as she turned around. He waited for her to turn before climbing onto her lap and hugging her. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "What's wrong?" "....I...don't like it in my room...I don't want to sleep in there." "Why not?" "...It...it doesn't have the nice smell." "Smell?" "The whole castle....it smelled like vanilla and lavender....like Tomoyo. But my room...doesn't have the nice smell. So I can't sleep." He took a small whiff of her room. "Can I sleep in here? It smells like Tomoyo." He replied sleepily snuggling closer in her lap. She smiled and nodded. "Sure you can." He smiled before drifting back to sleep in her lap.  
  
Sighing softly Tomoyo stood with him in her arms and turned off her light before climbing into bed with him. She glanced up when her door opened. Nakuru poked her head in and smiled slightly giving a pleading look. With a sigh Tomoyo nodded and Nakuru jumped into bed making herself comfortable.  
  
A few hours later found Tomoyo on the floor, looking up at Nakuru's dangling leg; somehow she had been kicked out her own bed. With a sigh she walked out her room. "Maybe I can sleep in one of their rooms." She mumbled walking down the hall; she stopped when she saw that Eriol's door was open. She paused and peeked in. She smiled at the site, Eriol was lying on his back arms and legs stretched out his hair mused and his silk pajama's bunched up. Tomoyo thought he looked like a kid, he seemed far more innocent and young when he slept. Tomoyo crept over and swiped some of his hair from his face. Maybe it was his eyes that made him look so much older. She mused looking him over; she smiled slightly before kissing his cheek. "You know, a guy could get the wrong impression from what you did, Kitty." She nearly jumped out of her skin but opted for grabbing her shirt over her heart and moving back. "Eriol! You scared me!!...I thought you were asleep." "I bet you did." He smirked sitting up. She scowled looking away from him. It was definitely his eyes that made him look so mature and....devious. "What are you doing up so late? I thought you'd be in bed by now?" He asked running a hand through his hair. "I was, but Nakuru and Spinel kicked me out of bed." He grinned. "So you came to share mine with me?" She blushed. "No! I only came to see if you had gone to bed or not." He smiled. "Why did they want to sleep in your room?" "They said it was because it smelled like me." She shrugged lightly. "I suppose it helps them sleep better." "It helped the whole castle sleep better." She blushed again and shifted on her feet. "So where were you headed?" "To one of the guest rooms to sleep." He smiled. "You can always sleep with me Kitty." She turned a brighter red. "No thank you..." "Kitty! Don't tell me your mind is in the gutter!" "It is not! I wasn't even thinking that way!" "Good!" He reached out and caught her arm, with one tug she was in the bed with him; he wrapped the blanket around them both and hugged her to him. "Ah! E- Eriol!?" "Shh! Night Kitty." "B-But!?" "Shh. The others are asleep, just rest Kitty." She sighed but didn't argue anymore, she gave a half hearted 'Don't call me Kitty.' Before allowing herself to drift into the comfort that the night, Eriol's pleasant smell, and his unusual warmth supplied.  
  
Eriol simply smiled watching the sleeping Tomoyo, he allowed himself the pleasure of one stolen kiss before drifting off to sleep, his dreams plagued with the deity he now rested with. 'If only for tonight.....I'll pretend she loves me back...'  
  
A/n: Woot! Done! In ya face! Boo-yah!.......yeah....R&R  
  
Bit-kun: *gives her the medication* v.v.... 


	16. Morning Troubles, and the first to arriv...

Ch 14: Morning Troubles, and the first to arrive...  
  
A/N: Yay!!! My beta readers get to.....beta read!!! ^^ *throws confetti in the air and gets some in her eye* o.- Or they would have if I could remember who was supposed to Beta read for this....  
  
Goten: Shouldn't you have thought about that BEFORE you threw the confetti?  
  
A/N: Shut up before I eat your eye...  
  
Bit-kun: I'm beginning to worry about you....  
  
Toei: Only beginning?  
  
A/N: o.-.....shut up.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~~~~~ Tomoyo shifted, idly wondering why she was so warm when the castle was always so cold. She yawned and moved to sit up, she opened her eyes when she found it hard to move. She blinked slowly into the face of the sleeping vamp. Her mind slowly processed where she was and how she got there before the days events played back to her. She would have relaxed if not for the fact that she was ALREADY relaxed. She sighed and laid her head back down taking the moment to observe the teen.  
  
She had never really been this close to him, even when he had kidnapped her. She smiled remembering the day, she couldn't quite place why the thought made her smile when it should anger her. She just couldn't be mad. She greatly enjoyed her time there. With Nakuru and her constant pranks, with Spinel and his sweet listening ear, and....  
  
She tilted her head more to look at Eriol. Now that she was closer she could see that he wasn't as unscarred as she thought, across his hairline was a light scar which had obviously been deep. She looked up to his dark blue hair, which seemed lighter in the sunlight, his hair was perfectly clean and shiny, which was surprising seeing as he was dead. She remembered that dead people's hair still grew for awhile after there death, a pointless bit of information and she idly wondered why she remembered it now of all times. She followed a strand of hair to his throat and stared, she couldn't see the marks that turned vampires had, which shouldn't have surprised her seeing as Eriol was Vampire born. She was slightly freaked by the fact that she was wondering what it would be like to sink her teeth into his neck. She closed her eyes trying to think about it. To no avail.  
  
Sighing again she let her mind stray to other thoughts....all of which consisted of Eriol. She realized that she had been thinking on him a lot lately, even more since she got back to the mortal world. But she didn't know why, she knew that he was her friend, yes that wa s a given, and that she was glad to have meet him; even under the terms they had met. She opened her eyes her eyes finding it's way back to his neck before she quickly adjusted it and found herself looking again at the scar on his otherwise perfectly unmarred skin.  
  
She slowly realized that her fascination with his skin being unmarked was unhealthy, that was up until she realized, or atleast she thought she did, that the reason she was thinking on it was because she had gotten the sense that he was utterly perfect. This was her proof that he wasn't as perfect as he let off.  
  
Nibbling on her bottom lip she reached up and brushed her hand over the air infront of his scar, she hesitated again before running her finger lightly over the scar. It was smooth to the touch and she smiled brushing her finger back over it. She froze when his hand tightened on her hip. Slowly looking down to his eyes she let out a sigh when his eyes were still closed.  
  
She moved her hand back on the pillow near her face and watched him as he awoke. His face scrunched up softly like an upset child before he opened his eyes halfway. Tomoyo marveled at the intensity of his still dream hazed eyes. He sat up and gently rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes with a silent yawn. He looked around letting his eyes focus before he looked down at her, she gave a sheepish smile but he simply stared back at her. She frowned thinking something was wrong with him and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get out a word he had swooped down and fixed his lips on hers in a kiss.  
  
It wasn't hard, but soft and lazy, like one would give there lover in the morning. But even though he wasn't holding her down or kissing her to hard, she couldn't find the strength to move. He gently nudged her chin with his nose before he kissed her again, but she found herself participating in the kiss, her hand slowly moving up to rest lightly on his cheek, she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and shuddered softly when she felt his tongue prodding at her own. This may have not have been her first kiss, but it was her first with Eriol, and kami did he make it feel like her first kiss. She sighed softly moving her tongue back onto his as he-  
  
She blinked as Eriol screamed realizing that, A, they weren't kissing, B, her hand still lingered on his scar, and D, parts of his face was catching on fire. Eriol bolted up and Tomoyo shrank away from him. The light that had draped over his face so lovingly was now marring his beautiful skin. He rushed to a dark corner of the room his eyes blood red, he crouched on the floor, hissing at the light like a caged animal. Tomoyo stay where she was on the bed watching as Eriol tried to calm down.  
  
"E.....Eriol?....Are you-Eep!!" She squeaked and ducked down on the bed holding her hands over her head when Eriol looked to her, his eyes flashing like a wild animal. She gulped and looked up at him. "Eriol?" She tried again this time he looked scared, his eyes were somewhere between being crimson and changing back to the beautiful blue it used to be. He ran a hand through his hair looking, confused and.....lost. He made a soft whimpering noise in the back of his throat as he looked back to the light that was slowly creeping closer to him. He backed as far as he could into the corner and looked up at Tomoyo in silent plea for help.  
  
Tomoyo crawled from the bed and walked to the window realizing what he was asking, she quickly drew the curtains closed, pulling them tighter for safe measures. After she had closed all four windows she turned to look at him, he was still crouched on the floor but his eyes were gaining more humanity to them.  
  
She didn't know why she did it but she hurried over to him, sitting on the floor and placed her hand over the already healing wounds on his face, she watched as the blood that hadn't already soaked into his clothes rolled backwards to the wound helping it heal over. She could feel the blood rolling over her fingers in warm paths. He watched her as she sat there staring at the back-tracking blood. When she could no longer feel the blood on the inside of her hand she moved it looking in awe at the now healed skin on his face, no marks, no scars, no nothing. She tentively touched his face where the wounds used to be, smooth skin meet her fingers. It was as if he had never been harmed at all.  
  
She looked back to his eyes, and he stared back into hers. "Do you..." "....The pills in my bag. I need to take some of it. To prevent this from happening if I go into light today." She nodded and scurried off to his bag quickly going through it. She didn't know why she hadn't let him do it, she wasn't really thinking properly at the moment, she was too worried. She smiled in triumph when her hands closed around a pill bottle, moving back over to him she sat on the floor holding out the bottle. "Here!!" He smiled softly taking the bottle from her, taking a pill the size of a grain of rice he closed the bottle. "Is the windows in your room closed?" She thought a moment before nodding. "I always close mine before I go to sleep, or else the moon keeps me up." He quirked a brow and she flushed softly. "The moon light, it distracts me." He nodded smiling at her flushed cheeks. "But...the windows in the hallway and my bathroom are always open!" Eriol nodded as they both stood walking down the hall to give Nakuru the pills.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group now washed, dressed, and fed. Sat in the living room awaiting the guests they would be having. Tomoyo sighed remembering the phone call. Forgetting that she had been missing for awhile she answered the phone as she always would and nearly had a heart attack when Yukito squealed happily in her ear. From there, the others had been informed and someone had suggested a reunion. So here they were, seated in the living room awaiting there guests and the questions and accusations that would follow.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at the first knock looking at Raven when she made no move to answer the door. She instead looked at Tomoyo. "You should get that Tomoyo." She mused smiling when realization showed on her face. Raven wanted her to get right to the point. Sighing heavily she walked to the door taking another deep breath before opening it. She was pulled into a hug by a very emotional, very happy Yukito. She didn't blame him for his hysterics. For the past few years they had become like Brother and Sister, sharing there concern and care for the Kinomoto family. And even if no one noticed it, Yukito was as innocently devious as she was, the way he led Touya into confessing all while seeming oblivious. She sighed softly as Touya gently ruffled her hair and looked past her to Eriol and Nakuru, whom were both being hugged and welcomed by the friendly rabbit. He opened his mouth to say something but was pounced on by Nakuru.  
  
"Oh my!! He's so hot!! Can I keep him Tomoyo!? Please!? Please!?" "I'm sorry." Said a small, yet strong voice from over her shoulder, she looked over to see a small blond haired boy with black eyes. "That git belongs to the bunny. And even though I'd rather he just get lost, it would make the rabbit unhappy so.....stay a good distance away alright chick?" She quirked a brow at him standing. "And who would you be?" "I may be Kami himself, depends on who's asking-" "Kero-chan, be nice." Yukito chastised helping Touya stand. He opened his mouth to apologize not wanting to upset his 'mother' but his eyes locked on the form standing next to Tomoyo. He narrowed his eyes moving over. "Why are you here!? And who are you? And why the hell are you standing so close to Tomoyo-neechan!?" Spinel blinked before looking to Tomoyo then back to him. "Tomoyo-neechan?" He tilted his head and blinked. "I'm staying here, that should explain why I am here, I'm Spinel, explains who I am incase you missed that, and I am standing here because I gave up my seat for Raven-san, and Tomoyo was speaking to me. Anymore questions Detective?"  
  
Kero narrowed his eyes looking Spinel over, from his unnatural crop of blue hair, his small cherub face, all the way to his impressive black shoes. He was surprised by the thin frame and gentle voice, much like a girls. "...Are you a girl?" Spinel blinked, but other than that didn't seem too surprised. "No, I am not." Kero nodded, not like a girls....like Yukito's. Thinking on the rabbit reminded him in whose care he had left him. "Damn it!" He quietly cursed seeing as Yukito and Touya were no where in sight. "Nakuru went with them, so they won't be able to do much of anything." He turned to look at Spinel. "How'd you-" "The way you watched him...plus I heard your conversation with Nakuru." He smirked as he walked past him led by Tomoyo as she led him and the others to the garden. Kero's smirked softly watching the thin boy walk off, he shook his head before following. "This should be an interesting reunion. Especially if my hunch is correct." He sighed and walked out after them, waiting for the others to arrive. Yue would love this.  
  
A/n: *happy dance* Alright. Those of you who I said could be my Beta reader....Please e-mail me? So I can send you the next chapter. Kay? I hope you liked this ,sorry it took so long again, and I'm sorry it's so short... 


End file.
